Broken Locks
by Kajataya
Summary: When all is said and done and they are free to live again will there be anything left to give? A post DOC and AC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Cold truth

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Post AC and DOC fluff and stuff. This is my first Fanfic, written to loosen my thoughts before going back to my novel. Be kind!

* * *

**Broken Locks.**

Tifa smiled to herself as she watched the celebrations explode within and around a destroyed Midgar. The Geostigma was gone, Denzel was healed and Cloud was back. Sighing, she turned away from the growing crowd and made her way out of the church, deep in her own thoughts.

"Tifa?"

The sound of her name in that deep questioning voice startled her back to the present.

"Vincent." She smiled softly.

"You are not staying?"

"No. I think I might take a walk away from the noise."

"I would have thought… with Cloud…"

He glanced back into the church. His features never once gave away his thoughts and yet Tifa felt pleased that after everything he had been through he had come out communicating. Well with her at least.

"No… he is fine now… oh. I see." She dropped her shoulders as she realised that he, like many others, assumed she was with Cloud romantically.

"We're… not together that way, Vincent." She turned away from him with a sigh and started walking back towards the bar. Denzel was safe with Cloud and Marlene with Barrett, she had no need to worry about them and it was a huge weight off her shoulders. Her muscles ached from the fight and from not using them for so long. She began daydreaming of a hot bath and a hard shot from the bar.

It took her a moment to realise that Vincent had fallen into casual step beside her and when she glanced sideways at him his features were set into a stern mask. She knew he was pondering what she said. His next words confirmed it.

"I do not understand. Has there not been something between you for these many years?"

The thought arose to her that relationships were foreign to Vincent and with his inner turmoil released with the help of Shelke and the truth about Lucrecia, he was probably still finding his way in a new world. She slowed her step beside him, not really knowing why she suddenly felt the need to share.

"I was in love with him once. When we first met Vincent, remember?" He nodded, recalling the way she and Aeris had almost been in competition for his affection.

"I came to realise when it was all over that I couldn't wait forever for a love that was dying."

"Dying?"

"You know as well as I do Vincent that love unrequited becomes a bitter pill." She stopped at a corner and looked up at him sadly. He glanced away and Tifa felt regret for reminding him of that raw pain.

"If I hadn't let it go it would have eaten at me until I hated him."

Vincent was frowning. She couldn't see his mouth from behind the raised edge of his cloak but his brow had furrowed above those expressive eyes.

"He is back now." He said it as if it were as simple as turning around and going back to where Cloud was in the church to declare her love for him and then everything would be perfect.

"I am glad. Denzel missed him. We all missed him."

Vincent raised an eyebrow that urged her to elaborate. He wasn't going to leave her alone without being satisfied.

"Vincent… just take a look at the life we lead. We live and have lived a dangerous existence that may end at any moment. Today has been proof enough of that. So yes, I was in love with Cloud once, more than I should have been, and it hurt and hurt till I couldn't stand the hurt anymore. Aeris died and he… died a little with her. Just now is the first time I have seen him smile since that day. When it ended, when Meteor stopped and he disappeared I sat around feeling sorry for myself till I realised I had a choice. Either I let him go and embraced my dysfunctional family for what it was, or I kept that hurt close until it did more harm than good. I couldn't do that to Denzel and Marlene and wouldn't have been fair to Cloud. I'm happy he is back, I want him to be happy."

She thrust a gloved hand through her hair and realised she had just unloaded onto Vincent with an honesty she kept deeply locked up. Now, feeling terribly embarrassed, she blushed with a sigh.

"I… I'm sorry Vincent. I didn't mean to say all that." She pasted on a bright smile and started walking again.

Vincent didn't say another word as he walked at her side towards the bar, His features once again hidden behind the fall of his hair. It wasn't until Tifa pushed the door open and made to move behind the bar that he wrapped his gauntlet fingers around her wrist and pulled her to stop.

"So you won't love at all?"

She realised during all that time they had been walking he had been processing what she had said. She couldn't help but smile, admiring the way Vincent weighed words in his thoughts until he had looked at every angle before he responded.

"We have love in our own way Vincent. All of us together like this, I know I am not alone."

"That is not the same." He was still frowning.

"Will you Vincent? Will you love again?" His hand released her wrist abruptly and he made a noise that resembled a grunt.

"I thought as much." She turned away from him to pick up a glass and when she turned back to ask him if he wanted a drink he was gone. Tifa shrugged her shoulders. That was Vincent.

...

Vincent walked slowly back towards the church still deep in thought. It was not what Tifa has said that had got to him. It had been the way she had said it. Final. Almost fatalistically final. She had been so bright and joyful and filled with affection when he had first met her and now she seemed to be going through the motions.

'_Like you?'_ a little voice in his head taunted, making him annoyed and questioning at the same time. Perhaps? But what bothered him most was that if someone like Tifa, who was still so young and had so much to give, could become so dead inside then what hope did he have to move on?

Even as she had smiled at him and said she was fine he could see the hollow reflection in her eyes. That fire had gone out. She had given the last of it to bring Cloud back from whatever emotional pool he had been drowning in and kept nothing for herself.

When he reached the door of the church again he leant into the splintered wood frame and watched as Cloud lifted Denzel onto his shoulders. He wondered if Cloud would ever realise just how much of herself Tifa had given to save him from his own misery and he couldn't help wondering how much of that fire had been given to the rest of them over the years.

* * *

Not quite as lengthy as I would have preferred and yet I am content to at least have written something. Writers block is a curse.


	2. Chapter 2: Testing boundaries

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Post AC and DOC fluff and stuff.

* * *

The moment of reprieve had been needed. Tifa bathed and changed out of the dust covered combat clothes before she had her drink. She now found herself leaning into the bar and staring at the doors, knowing they would all arrive in any moment. She could hear the echo of Yuffie's voice coming towards the bar.

Sure enough, they all piled through the entrance of Seventh Heaven only a moment later. Their laughter was overly loud while they still rode the high of victory, and it mingled with the even louder voices of Cid, Yuffie and Barrett, all who were arguing the validity of which of them was more useful in a fight.

She smiled as Nanaki came in behind them, loping after a giggling Marlene who dissolved into hysterics when he nuzzled her stomach. Cloud was quiet, but smiling softly and for the first time in a long time he seemed at peace. One hand remained clasped in Denzel's, who had been brought down from his exulted position on Cloud's shoulders and yet stared up at him still as if he were a personal God.

Yuffie began her bar raid before Tifa could as much as hold up a hand. She didn't mind, the bottles were shared out freely amongst her family. How she loved them, these crass, wounded and damaged lives. Each one of them so deeply woven into her past it was impossible to imagine a future without them in it. Usually when they were together like this she felt a sense of contentment, completion or at least a sense of security. Now she felt nothing. Affection yes, but it was as if she were looking into a photo album, separate from the scenes before her.

"Tell him Tif'!"

"Bloody hell Cid, you was late anyway."

"BULLSHIT I WAS LATE!"

Shera popped up from behind the small crowd and put her hand over Cid's mouth before Marlene's eyes could get any bigger.

"Hey Tifa."

Tifa laughed, she came around to the other side and the two women embraced tightly. Although Shera had been far away for some time she had always keep in contact and when Tifa was at her loneliest it had been Shera who had sat on the phone to her and reminded her she was not alone. They had become very close over the years. Sharing their feelings and thoughts amongst this crazy group had kept them both sane.

"Mmm, someone take a photo."

"CID!"

"What?!"

Tifa pulled back just in time to see Barrett punch Cid in the arm, who then jumped to his feet about to defend his waning honour, only to have Cloud intervene by shoving him back into his seat.

"Sit down."

Cid grunted and went back to his drink. Shera went to save him from himself and Tifa sat down at her side letting Yuffie continue her efforts to get everyone as inebriated as possible.

"Hey…"

The Wutai princess looked up from where she was shuffling through bottles.

"Tifa! We won!"

"Where are Vincent and Reeve?"

Yuffie spun in a circle to check and then did an exaggerated shrug.

"No idea. Vincent does that thing that he does. You know. Reeve will come when he's ready." She whooped with success as she produced a bottle and began skipping around chanting 'we won, we won, we won...'

Tifa wanted to celebrate, she wanted to revel with them and drink and laugh and feel free from the burdens they had been carrying these many months. But something inside her was stagnant and blank. No matter how hard she tried she could not bring herself to actively join the conversation. It was concerning.

Yuffie locked the bar doors to deter public from coming in and interrupting their private celebration. Tifa was grateful; she didn't want to serve anyone right now. So she was surprised when Vincent was just suddenly there. Sitting calmly near Red, his arms crossed over his chest while he listened to Cid and Barrett monopolise the conversation. She wished she knew how he did that.

Yuffie poured him a glass of his favoured red wine and took it to him. He was the only one not holding onto a drink. Cid had somehow garnished an entire bottle of fifty year old scotch. Tifa suspected Yuffie had found her secret stash of top shelf bottles. They were there for moments like these anyway.

"Here ya go Vinnie!?" He glanced up at Yuffie with a sigh. She was never going to stop calling him that.

"Thank you, Yuffie." He turned back to looking at Tifa. They were all too distracted to notice. Except Red, who seemingly noticed everything just as Vincent did.

"Gil for your thoughts?"

Vincent could feel Red's eyes boring into him. He never had any issue sharing his thoughts with Nanaki. The curious cat-creature had never judged and always listened. Allowing Vincent an outlet at a time when he had not been ready to speak with any of them.

"I spoke with Tifa earlier. I had thought she was with Cloud. She seems… empty."

Red sidled closer to Vincent and dropped his voice so they weren't overheard. A simple accomplishment with the noise the others made.

"Observant of you. They were not together, though there was a time when Tifa seemed to want that."

"Now it is finished she is all but a shell of what she had been. I spoke with her earlier. I cannot help but feel I am partly responsible for her emptiness."

Red humphed curiously. "How so?"

"She has put all her energy into keeping us all together, her attention into saving all of us from giving up while rescuing us from our own problems. We have… drained her of life. Everyone has moved forwards and found some hope or goal except for her."

"Have you? Has Cloud? We are none of us perfect Vincent."

"Perhaps."

"You need to stop shouldering guilt for others. Everyone here has made their way the best we can and Tifa is a grown woman who can take care of herself. I don't see you worrying about Shera, Shelke or Yuffie."

Vincent smiled inwardly, "They do not need my concern."

"And Tifa does?"

Vincent frowned. His gaze slipping to Cloud who was laughing as Cid gave an exaggerated version of how he arrived on the Shera like a knight in shining armour.

"He has not gone to her once. None of them have even noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"She left the room."

Red glanced towards Shera and sure enough Tifa was no longer in the seat she had been occupying. A second glance around the room confirmed that Tifa was indeed absent. The others seemed oblivious to the fact.

"Vincent…"

"Nanaki. You once told me I needed to make more friends. Now I have, I would be a poor friend to remain ignorant to one of them in need."

"You have grown to notice so much."

"I always noticed. The difference now is that I care enough to try and do something about it."

"Vincent. I know you mean well. But be careful. Trying to fix one person's emptiness will not heal your own. Take Tifa's experience as a lesson."

Their conversation ended when there was a bang at the door. Reeve joined them amongst a sea of hollering and whoops. Vincent took that as a moment to seek out the missing member of their family.

…

Tifa had gone to refill her glass and when she had taken the bottle into her hand there had been a moment of pure nothingness. She wanted everything to freeze, time to stop and there to be only a ringing silence. The air suddenly felt sucked out of her lungs and her complete apathy brought forth a thread of concern. She could not even muster more than that. Had all this fighting killed her emotions completely? She took the bottle and went out the back of the building to sit on the step. Leaning against the now closed door, she began drinking directly from the bottle. Maybe if she drank enough it would stop. Stand still for her until she could feel again.

"It won't help."

Tifa sighed and closed her eyes.

"Vincent. Please."

He crouched before her, his clawed gauntlet balancing his weight between them.

"You are hiding."

Anger bubbled up from somewhere in her chest and she was glad for it, glad to feel something stronger than resignation.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you? Is this your way of redeeming yourself Vincent or are you just trying to distract the fact that you're still hiding?"

"…"

His lack of response made her angrier. She got to her feet and he latched onto her wrist as he had before, the metal gentle but firm.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"I am concerned you will do something foolish. You were there for me once, and I am here now."

She growled in annoyance, "Why are you even bothering, we've barely spoken for the last year. Go back to your memories of Lucrecia and let me get on with it."

"Lucrecia is dead." He did not even flinch at her attack, only seemed resolved and curious.

"You're not any different Vincent. You're still hiding. You're as empty as I am but at least I can get on with life."

"Maybe I just need more practice."

All the air went out of her. She just didn't have it in her to keep arguing with him. She didn't have the fire.

"So I am going to be your pet project Vincent?"

He shrugged, "Yuffie and Cid want us all to go to Wutai and stay there for a while. I doubt they will take no for an answer. I think it might be good for you to get a change of scenery… try and let yourself breathe Tifa."

She tugged at her wrist in an attempt to free herself; instead the movement only caused him to take a step closer. He was more stubborn than anyone she had ever met and his patience was endless. He was not letting her walk away without her conceding something.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want to repay you."

"You think you owe me!? Don't do me any favours Vincent."

"Say yes. I bet Shera would love having you stay with her."

She narrowed her eyes, "Manipulation now Vincent?"

"Well?"

She sighed and stared into his eyes for a long moment trying to decide one way or another. If she didn't go she could be in the solitary quiet, but if she did go she wouldn't be completely alone either. Her thoughts chased eachother around her head until she forgot what she was thinking about and got distracted by Vincent's eyes. He had such mesmerising eyes. Beautiful.

"Tifa?"

"FINE!" She snapped at him sharply and jerked her hand out of his gauntlet, grazing the skin on her wrist in her haste. She didn't even bother to address him again. She turned on her heel and went back inside to mingle with the others as was expected. Sure enough she was bombarded with demands for her to stay in Wutai as soon as they saw her re-join the group. She met Vincent's gaze across the top of Cloud's head.

"Why not. Denzel will love it."

There was an outbreak of more noise as everyone began to celebrate and be excited about spending time together. Tifa's attention was grabbed instantly by an enthusiastic Marlene. She wanted to go on the Shera with Uncle Cid so badly. By the time the girl had calmed down enough to turn her attention elsewhere Vincent was gone. His glass resting near red was still half full. The only proof he had been there at all.

* * *

alesana4ever – Thanks so much! I always imagined that Vincent respects Tifa a great deal. She accepted him unconditionally and never feared him. I doubt he has allowed himself to consider anyone more seriously than that at this stage.

I struggled with this chapter. I suspect I am more tired than I should be. Apologies for any inconsistencies in flow.


	3. Chapter 3: Ultimatums

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Broken Locks: Chapter 3

* * *

"Cid, this ship is amazing!" Tifa was genuinely impressed. They were all back in the control room staring out the large glass windows to the land below.

The tour had ended with them being shown to the helm after they had been shown to their rooms. They were small cabin-like areas with storage and a bed. Simple, but what was most amazing is that were enough for all of them to have their own space.

"You catered for all of us?"

Cid grunted and moved away towards the control panels. They all fell silent. It was a rare moment for all of them to be together without fear of a coming onslaught. None of them were aware of how Cid's small crew had stopped working to watch them with a sense of awe. Inadvertently they had gained infamy during the years. But Cid's crew had the honour of being with them during some of it. Their loyalty and admiration for this amazing group of people was clear.

"Well stop fuckin' gawpin'. Get outta my control room."

Cid was embarrassed. Shera wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled to the others.

"I'll go make us some food and we can relax in the rec room."

None of them spoke. They just smiled affectionately at eachother as they petered out towards their own cabins or the rec room in question. Tifa felt for just that moment, just for a second, she had been less empty standing on that bridge. She went upstairs to the open balcony and leant against the railing to look out at the moving land below. The wind picked up as their speed accelerated. She closed her eyes.

Gaia she had missed this freedom, the fresh air and the travel. She'd forgotten how much she had loved the moving around with everyone.

"Um… Tifa?"

"Cloud!"

He smiled. A slight curve at the corner his mouth as he came to lean beside her.

"I haven't had the chance."

"Chance?"

"To say thank you… For never giving up on me."

"I wouldn't have done that. I'm glad you are back, Cloud."

He looked at her with those piercing eyes and she waited for that familiar stab of pain that existed somewhere in her chest. It didn't come. Nothing.

"Me too."

They stood like that for a few more moments, both gazing out at the blurred scenery below.

"Tifa…"

"Hmm?"

"I… nothing."

He pushed away from the railing, turned, and kissed her forehead.

"Come eat something."

He smiled again and went back downstairs leaving Tifa staring in the direction of his retreated form blankly. He seemed more alive. _'That's nice'_ a bored voice in her mind replied. Yep, she answered the little voice just as bored. She closed her eyes again and lifted her face to the wind.

_Please just let it carry me away. _

…

Vincent watched from the shadows as Cloud left and Tifa went back to her dreamy indifference. He had noted the way she didn't even blink when Cloud touched her. He remembered a time when Cloud made her blush just by looking at her. He just found this so… odd.

"Tifa?"

She sighed. Her annoyance evident in the way it turned into a growl.

"Why is it everyone says my name like it's a damn question? Can't I get ten minutes of peace without someone wanting something?"

He didn't take it personally.

"Why does everyone keep saying my whole name when they address me? Vincent Valentine, Vincent Valentine. Do you know how annoying that is?"

She blinked at him. Temporarily thrown by his diversion in the conversation and then she smiled. Probably the most genuine smile she had given since that day in the church. Even it was only amusement.

"I guess that would be, I imagine. Shelke seems fond of doing it."

"Hn." He agreed. "She does."

There was an awkward silence in which Tifa knew she was not going to get left alone.

"You're killing me Vincent."

"What?" He actually looked alarmed. Tifa couldn't help it, she laughed. His expression was priceless.

"Gaia! Not literally!" His expression shifted from alarm to confusion.

"Vincent, bless you. Whatever you are trying to do by hounding me like this, just stop. I don't need a keeper."

"What do you need?"

Tifa frowned in thought. "I truly don't know."

"Then talk to me. If anyone can understand then surely it would be me."

"You're not any better either Vincent. I know you feel less… different, now that Chaos isn't a part of you. But you don't visit or spend time with us either. Where have you been for the past year?"

"Helping Shelke."

"What?"

"She needed time to get used to everything. When I got back to Midgar, after you picked me up, we went to Wutai so Shelke could spend some time with Yuffie. I think Yuffie's enthusiasm made her feel better."

"Where is she now?"

"We travelled around a bit and then she said she wanted to do some things on her own. She knows we are coming. She will be in Wutai when we arrive."

"Is she… better?"

"She is very serious for someone so young. There is not much I can do to remedy that."

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you do that?" He was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Apologise for instances which are not yours to take fault for."

Tifa shrugged. "Sometimes it feels expected."

Vincent turned his body towards her, his expression fierce. "You never have to apologise to me Tifa."

"Hmm." She shrugged again.

"Stop that." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked frustrated. That was interesting; Vincent looking frustrated.

"Tifa. I have seen more emotion on the dead than I have seen in you the past several days. I find it… disturbing."

She stared at him as blankly as she had stared at Cloud's retreating form.

"What do you want me to say? I don't feel anything Vincent. I am tired and everything grates on me like my whole body is a wound that is still healing. Noises, voices, laughter… all of it. I just want silence."

A pain in his chest bloomed to life as she verbalised everything he had felt for decades. But it was a dull pain, a remnant of something that no longer held any power. He knew precisely what she meant.

"So, we find ourselves in a like place; me trying to learn to feel something other than pain, anger and hate, and you trying to remember how to. Did it occur to you that spending more time with everyone might help with this problem?"

"Does it help you?"

He did not respond for a long pause. She could see him turning over the question in his mind. One of the other things she liked about Vincent. His answers were always honest.

"Sometimes I think it does. I always felt a certain sense of acceptance from Nanaki and yourself. It eased me to be amongst you and helped me to feel less out of place when any of the others looked at me with suspicion."

"And now?"

"I find it… uncomfortable, to see you like this."

"Uncomfortable?" She snickered without humour. "That's a good word for it though. Uncomfortable, an emotion without any real substance."

"Shall we make a deal together Tifa?"

She was still pinned at the shoulders being forced to look him in the eyes. So she just stared waiting for him to elaborate.

"You say I have been avoiding everyone, yes?" She nodded. "I say you are avoiding everyone now." She made a noise that sounded like 'tuh' and tried to turn away.

"Stop being childish, you sound like Yuffie." Her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to smack him. Well at least he could make her angry.

"I will stay as close to everyone as possible and even put up with Cid and Barrett's drinking games, Yuffie's annoying prattle and Cloud's moodiness, IF…" He held up a finger just as her lips parted to speak. "If… you promise to try and enjoy yourself while we are in Wutai. Your friends love you Tifa. Shera would be so upset if she perceived you were avoiding spending time with them, and the children still need you."

"How long am I being forced into this agreement?"

"Yuffie has arranged for us all to stay for two weeks. Cid is talking about moving the party to Rocket Town after that, he wants to show Barrett some gun he is working on."

Tifa frowned, "Do I have to go to Rocket Town?"

"We are at Cid's mercy unless we find another transport option."

"Two weeks then?"

"At least two weeks. We can discuss the terms of our agreement when the two weeks is past."

"No catch? I just have to spend time with everyone?"

"Spending time with everyone and enjoying it are very different."

"You won't enjoy spending time with them Vincent. You can't stand it when Yuffie talks and Cid starts yelling."

"No. I hate it. But that is part of the deal isn't it; for you to remember why you love the people around you, and for me to try and be more appreciative of them."

Tifa huffed. "I just want to go curl up in bed Vincent." She tried to pull away from him.

"Deal or no deal?"

She turned back angrily, "Why should I care anyway? If I don't agree it has no consequence to me. It just means you always being like you are."

He was wondering if she would come to that conclusion. He took a deep breath. It was for her benefit after all and she deserved to have someone who was watching over her for once.

"If you don't agree to the deal Tifa, I won't leave your side for the the next month."

* * *

OK So just to clear up any confusion, in this story DOC came before AC. DOC was 3 years after FFVII and I imagine AC a year or so after that. Just in case anyone hasn't seen the secret squirrel ending of DOC that comes after the credits have rolled past (you should be able to find it on youtube) Vincent is alive and Chaos was sent back to the lifestream. Shelke goes to get him from the Lucrecia's cave and says "The other's sent me up here to get you."

Also in AC Vincent seems to know a lot about Kadaj, information I feel he garnished from the things he learnt during DOC. Just a personal mental evaluation. In DOC Cloud is still wearing the cloth on his arm that hides the Geostigma also. So I figure I could spin it a little. Regardless of the fact that AC is apparently 2 years after Meteor (as stated in the movie) and DOC is 3 years it just seemed to hold for this fanfic better if I flipped it. I know it's an annoying timeline shift. I just hope it doesn't annoy anyone too much.


	4. Chapter 4: Testing water

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 4

* * *

Tifa's face was starting to hurt. This smile had been pasted on her face so long it was making the muscles in her cheeks ache from the effort and her head had begun to throb.

Obviously she had agreed to Vincent's 'deal'. The look he had given her had been so utterly determined that she knew that if she had not agreed he would have shadowed her every step. While the concept of being around him wasn't distasteful she didn't want to have to explain to the others why she and Vincent were suddenly inseparable. She also knew that when Vincent said 'I won't leave your side' that he meant it very literally. She wouldn't have had five minutes to herself.

So here she was on day three of their stay in Wutai sitting outside the rather spacious guest facility, beneath a large shaded patio area that had been provided by Yuffie's family, watching while the others swam in the ocean. After hours of hoping for it to end, she was finally alone. The dull ache in her temples spurned a deep groan while her head dropped back against the back of the chair she was lounging in. She started massaging her temples in an effort to disperse the tiny spots of light behind her eyelids.

"That bad?"

She opened one eye and stared at Vincent with undisguised wrath.

"I hate you."

"Amusing. You never previously struck me as irate."

"Proof yet again that you haven't spent any amount of time with me."

He took at seat next to her and leant forwards with his elbows resting on his knees. "I've been thinking…"

"Really? Goodness that never happens."

"Is it possible you are actually becoming more facetious over time?"

She sighed, "Sorry. What were you thinking?"

"I overheard Shera talking to Cid earlier about going skydiving. She said that if he doesn't keep trying new things how will he know what makes him happy and what doesn't. I think you need to try new things."

Tifa gave him a look of utter horror, "Please tell me you aren't going to make me go skydiving."

His eyes gave away his amusement. "Well, perhaps not at first."

"Vincent! No!"

He chuckled. The sound surprised her into smiling.

"No not skydiving, other things. I thought maybe you might like a break from being around everyone all the time. It can be overwhelming."

She smirked then, "I am suspecting this suggestion is somewhat self-serving."

He glanced away sheepishly, "A little. However the theory is sound and we would still be honouring our bargain by endeavouring to better our situations."

"We? So you are going to be doing this adventuring with me then?"

"Of course I will. Especially tomorrow morning before Yuffie makes us go on this beauty hiatus. I do not want a manicure, Tifa." He cringed. "Please say yes."

She couldn't help it, she laughed. His expression was so pained that even if she wanted to be difficult she couldn't have.

"Very well. Do you have a plan for tomorrow?"

"Not particularly. I thought perhaps breakfast and then just avoiding Yuffie at all costs. We could take a look around the town and see what our choices are."

"You have a deal, Vincent Valentine."

"Hn. Very funny."

Her responding smile was falsely innocent and accompanied by exaggeratedly fluttering lashes. He just shook his head and disappeared back inside.

Vincent had been gone for at least five minutes before Tifa realised she was still smiling. A smile that turned into a giggle when she heard Cid's yell mingled with feminine squeals of laughter from down on near sand.

"I DUN' NEED NO FUCKIN' MANI-PEDI! DUN' TOUCH ME WOMAN!"

…

Vincent escaped the sunlight with pleasure. There seemed to be an abundance of sun in Wutai at the moment and he was not a fan of heat. A remnant of being locked up for so long he guessed. The artificial cold indoors welcomed him, Nanaki's assessing gaze made it less so.

"Speak your mind."

Vincent paused in the hall entry with his back to where Nanaki lay stretched out on a sofa. One eye idly watching him.

"Has it occurred to you that you might make her attached to you?"

Vincent stood rooted to the spot. "This is not possible."

"Oh? She feels she has nothing, then out of nowhere comes an old friend who sees what others do not and makes the effort to remind her she is not only cared about but encourages her to care. Even you have to see that can backfire. Do you really want to become the one who hurt her the most?"

Vincent turned around to face Red, his expression dark. "I would never seek to harm Tifa."

"Not intentionally. What if you form an attachment to her Vincent?"

"Also not possible." His tone was cold.

"So be it. I will take this moment to remind you I will be indulging in a well-deserved _'I told you so'_ at some stage in the future should it occur."

"Your support is invaluable."

"Anytime."

Nanaki's eye closed smugly, leaving Vincent with the opportunity to retreat and think over the possibility. Would Tifa see him differently? Well that was inevitable as they got to know eachother better. However he was hoping for a close friendship, not a relationship. Surely Tifa was not so easily swayed towards the first man who paid attention to her. He shrugged it off as ridiculous. She loved Cloud even if she was too emotionally drained to feel it at the moment. He hoped that they could both free themselves of their demons and get back on track.

…

Day 4.

Tifa woke to a scuffling of noise from the bedroom closest to her. Oh no, Yuffie was already awake. She rolled out of her bed and snatched up some clothes, rushing into the adjoining shower for a quick wash. She dragged a comb through her hair, threw on shorts and tank top, slipped her feet into her ankle boots and grabbed her bag. She had to get out of here. There was no way could deal with another day of Yuffie inspired outings.

She peeked out the door into the hall to be greeted by the empty space. The others were closed and there were three exits from the building. The first through the lounge and kitchen, the second through the laundry facilities and the last in the opposite direction of the first, that would require her to go through a second lounge area and onto a side street. This latter was the one she opted for.

It had been easier than she had hoped. The others must not have left the bedrooms yet and she was able to walk straight out without alerting anyone. She had just taken a deep breath of freedom and began to walk towards Wutai city square when a voice nearly made her have a coronary.

"Breakfast?"

"GAH! GAIA Vincent!" Her hand was on her chest, her eyes wide and startled. "You need to warn a person when you do that!"

"Apologies." He didn't look apologetic. She glared at him as they both began walking again.

"Breakfast?"

"Of course. I just wanted out before Yuffie came out of her room."

"Hm."

"Did you even sleep?"

"No."

Tifa watched him as they made their way along the street, glancing at the cafe's that were still opening, eateries that promised gourmet breakfasts and such, not really able to determine what she wanted.

They had just reached a T section in the road when Vincent stopped and looked down the adjoining street.

"What is it?"

Vincent nodded towards the street. "Pancakes?"

"Oh, definitely!" She grabbed his wrist and started dragging him towards the growing scent of sugary dough products. If she was going to spend a whole day being grilled by Vincent and being made to do heavens knows what she was going to be sugar and caffeine drugged for it.

An hour and half later Tifa leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed while she nursed the best latte that had ever been graced in Gaia. The plates of between her and Vincent bore traces of powdered sugar, syrup, fruit and chocolate from the array of pancakes they had been unable to choose from. Being a hero had some benefits. They had been given some of the dishes for free.

"I am having trouble deciding what we should do."

Tifa opened one eye. "Right now I don't want to do anything."

"Very well." He folded his hands on the table top watching her while she attempted to relax.

"Staring is considered rude in some parts."

"I'm observing not staring."

"Aha, what are you observing?"

"You. Being distant."

Tifa opened her eyes and leant forwards on the table in the same posture he had adopted. "Alright Vincent. You start."

"Where should I start?"

"Tell me about the first time you met Lucrecia."

It wasn't Vincent to give too much of his thoughts through his expressions and yet Tifa could tell she had surprised him. She thought he wasn't going to answer her at first. However some hours later, a few more empty coffee cups, and more relaxed than they had begun, Tifa had learnt a lot about Vincent.

"So she loved your father?"

"Yes I think she did. However I believe she loved me in her own way in the end. Part of me will always be a little angered at her for being so weak when it came to Hojo, but I am not her and cannot imagine what led her to her choices."

"Do you still love her?"

"I… remember her with fondness."

"That is not an answer."

"I cannot love her the way I once did. I have learnt much and changed since those days. I will always be sorry for missed opportunities and regret I cannot bring her back from the dead."

Tifa made a sad noise while the waitress refilled their cups again. They were given ample room and the staff seemed happy to have them sitting there taking advantage of the hidden little café.

"Your turn."

Tifa sighed, "Shoot, Vincent Valentine."

He managed a small smile. "Tell me about Cloud."

Tifa took a deep breath, "This could take a while…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Vincent picked up his coffee and watched her while she began. Losing another couple of hours in conversation as she tried to filter through moments he didn't know about.

"But you were together that night before Sephiroth?"

"We spent time together. We weren't together. I tried to… verbalise to him what I was feeling but he completely missed the point. In the end I just settled for being able to spend time with him."

"He loved Aeris more?"

"I… don't think so. I think he loved us both and didn't get time to sort out which one of us he felt the most for before she died. His emotions were still mixed with Zach's, he felt guilty for failing to protect Aeris, maybe he wanted to love me but didn't know how to do that without feeling guilty or unworthy. Cloud is complicated."

"So when did you stop feeling so strongly?"

"When Denzel got geostigma. Cloud disappeared during the night and I was sitting around feeling sorry for myself when Denzel woke up and came down to ask me where he was. I got tired of lying for him. I told Denzel he was gone and that the best we could do was take care of ourselves and be here when he gets back. I didn't entirely mean it though."

"How so?"

"I no longer cared if I was there when he came back. Don't get me wrong, I wanted him to come back but it had nothing to do with me. I just wanted him to stop hurting the kids and breaking promises. I just knew right then I had fallen out of love with him."

"Is that as painful as falling in love?"

"Oh yes, it's hell."

They sat in companionable silence while they both reflected back on everything they had talked about over the morning. It was now after midday and they hadn't moved for a good five hours. It was strangely cathartic just to have said it all out loud. Tifa sighed, letting a tiny part of the broken her click back into place before she looked up at Vincent again.

"There is a museum near here."

"Shall we investigate?"

Tifa smiled, "Indeed."

* * *

Feedback welcome and encouraged.


	5. Chapter 5: Missing pieces

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 5

* * *

They spent the afternoon perusing the museum but there wasn't much conversation between them that was not pertaining to things they saw. Tifa found Vincent a wealth of information. His knowledge of history was outstanding and she found herself frequently asking him questions about the past, along with his own personal opinion on it.

They were almost done when Tifa's phone started buzzing in her pocket. She scrambled for it, almost dropped it, and when she answered she actually sounded guilty.

"H… hello?"

'_Tifa, where are you?'_

"Oh Shera…" Her tone was relieved. "Please forgive me I had to get away from Yuffie for a while."

'_It's alright darling. I just wanted to tell you that Yuffie's family are having some dinner event and we've been invited.'_

"Tonight?!"

'_Oh no, tomorrow night. I just thought you may want some warning. It's rather a big thing apparently, evening gowns and such.'_

Tifa could hear Cid complaining in the background about wearing a tie and a suit.

"Where is everyone now?"

'_After this morning's events..'_ She broke off as Cid started swearing again. _'Yuffie took the children and Shelke to the park, Cloud and Barrett went with them. I thought it best of Cid had some time out with me. Reeve said something about WRO operatives who live here that he wanted to talk to and Red went with him. I have no idea where Vincent is.'_

"Shelke arrived? Is there evening plans?"

'_It is only dinner together at the manor house. Nothing fancy though, it's just us.'_

"Alright Shera, see you soon."

'_Bye darling!'_

Tifa snapped her phone shut to see Vincent looking at her expectantly.

"Shelke has arrived."

He nodded, "She had suggested she would arrive today."

"Did you want to go back now?"

"Soon. Do you need to go shopping?"

Tifa looked confused at first, then realised he must have been able to hear Shera's side of the conversation.

"Oh, the dinner." She sighed. "Maybe tomorrow. I think I might need Yuffie's aid on this one."

Vincent merely nodded and started walking. They exited the museum and started walking back toward the Kisaragi estate. The sky was beginning to dim as the sun prepared to set. Thankfully, it was taking some of the heat with it.

"Thank you Vincent. I had a good time today."

"So did I."

Tifa nudged him with her elbow and smiled when he looked at her, "You avoided the manicure."

His amusement showed in his eyes. "I hear Cid did not?"

Tifa laughed. "Let's go find out."

…

They were almost there when Vincent said he had forgotten to do something and would return. He left her at the door and disappeared back towards town while she went inside to face the aftermath of Yuffie's meddling.

They were all sitting around a large table in the dining area, minus Reeve and Vincent, with half-filled glasses scattered between them while they talked over one another loudly. They looked up at her when she entered.

"Tifa!" A chorus of voices accompanied little arms wrapped around her hips. Tifa picked up Marlene and hugged her tightly.

"I went to the park and I had ice-cream and daddy has pink fingernails!"

Tifa looked over at Barrett who held up one his hands. Perfectly manicured and painted pale pink. Cid started laughing, Barrett glared.

"I wish you daughters Highwind."

Shera smiled brightly while Cid went red and they all laughed at his discomfort.

"Shelke." Tifa walked around the table and gave her a gentle hug. Shelke was still delicate about being touched by others. She seemed to make allowances for this group though.

"Hello again, Tifa Lockhart."

"Just Tifa is fine Shelke. I'm glad to see you well."

Tifa took a seat with Marlene refusing to leave her lap. Denzel sat with Cloud unmoving and content. Tifa smiled to them both.

"I was just being informed that I had missed a good fight. You are all very fortunate to have survived." Shelke was always so direct.

It was Barrett who took the conversation this time.

"Ahhh that pasty-ass has-been didn't have a chance with us lot, huh Cloud?"

The group gave a cheer and some glasses clinked. Yuffie started refilling them all again as she began to talk.

"At least I got my materia back! Those damn thieves!... OH!... So my father is having a celebratory dinner tomorrow and we're all invited as honourable guests. Full dress guys! It's going to be soo awesome! I can't wait to see you all dressed up."

Cid was the first to complain, "Ah hell no ya don't. I 'ready had to do that shit this mornin' and you bastards aint' makin' me do it a'gan."

"Aw come on Cid, plleeeaasseee. You can escort Shera and she will look so beautiful." Yuffie begged with a pout.

Shera smiled at him gently and he capitulated. "Aight'. But I'm only going for 'er." He put an arm around her shoulders and leant back inhaling on his cigarette.

"Daddy can I go with you?" Marlene looked up at Barrett with big pleading eyes.

"O'course. You're my date angel."

"And Cloud will go with Tifa!" Denzel piped up to an agreeing Marlene just as Vincent walked in the door. Tifa was struck into an awkward silence where she refused to look at Cloud or anyone for that matter. Thankfully, Yuffie filled the gap.

"Vincent! You can escort me and Shelke right?" Vincent merely nodded. Placing a hand on Shelke's shoulder in way of greeting her before he sat down.

"What about Denzel and Mr Reeve and Nanaki?" Marlene looked truly concerned about making sure everyone was paired up.

"I'm going with Cloud and Tifa!" Denzel locked his arms around one of Cloud's.

"I will be happy to be with all of you Marlene." Red snuffled her cheek making her giggle. Tifa was intensely thankful that was enough to encourage Yuffie to change the topic.

"We all need outfits and I know some of you…" She poked her tongue out at Cid. "… will need help. So I have my father's personal outfitters coming tomorrow to dress everyone!"

The men grumbled as a whole, except for Vincent who said nothing. Tifa glanced up and noticed he did look somewhat trepiditious . Those glowing eyes looked back at her with a shared pained humour. She fought back her smile. Marlene squealed and started hopping up and down asking Yuffie a million questions a minute about colours and fabric. Tifa chimed in to save them.

"I think that deserves another drink."

"Hear, hear!" Cid started refilling and the conversation shifted to catching up on where each and every one of them had been along with a recap of the latest brush with death.

…

It was well into the early hours of morning when they began to disperse to bed. Cid took Shera first, followed by Barrett who had been nursing a sleeping Marlene for a good two hours. Denzel had been fighting sleep and refused to go until Cloud promised to take him. Yuffie took Shelke to her room and the two of them retired shortly afterwards. Red was already snoozing and Reeve had not shown, though he had called and promised to be back the next day.

Tifa had no idea where Vincent had gotten to, but since she was alone she took that moment to make herself some tea and soak up the sudden quiet. She grabbed a thin blanket off the back of the sofa and opened the double doors leading outside. Taking a short walk towards the beach where she sat and looked out at the stars reflecting off the water.

A soft smile played at the corners of her mouth as she thought back on her day. She had felt less alone evening. However there was still a lingering apathy that wouldn't leave. She hoped that with time it would fade alongside her weariness. She felt so tired all the time and had trouble sleeping.

"May I?"

She nodded without looking up. For once Vincent's sudden appearance hadn't scared the hell out of her. She wondered if that was because part of her had been expecting him.

"Did you enjoy your evening?" Vincent sat at her side with one knee bent and his arm leaning on it. She turned to watch him.

"Mm. It was good to see the children so happy. I think Marlene will end up going with Barrett after all this. I can tell he has missed her a lot."

"What about Denzel?"

"I will always be there for Denzel when he needs me. But right now he needs Cloud. Did you see the way he clung to him all night?"

Vincent nodded, "He sees you as his mother and Cloud as his father. I would think this would be difficult for you."

"Yes and no. Denzel isn't the average little boy. But what little boy is anymore. He will understand if there comes a time where Cloud and I don't live together."

"You think that time will come." It was not a question. Vincent observed the fact in her tone.

"I think Denzel will want to be near Marlene. I think Cloud should go with Barrett, Cid and Shera. He needs to reconnect with everyone."

"He watched you all night."

"Cloud?" Her surprise was clear in her voice.

"Yes."

"I don't understand." She frowned, confusion etched in her brow.

"I do not assume to know his thoughts. If you are asking me to make an assumption, I would have determined that he was assessing his feelings for you."

Tifa didn't know what to say about that. "Oh… well… maybe it was because of what Denzel said about him escorting me tomorrow. He was rather put on the spot."

"Hm. That is a possibility."

Tifa went silent and turned back to watch the water. She sipped at her tea and then was struck by a thought.

"Why did you mention that?"

"Cloud watching you?" She nodded, "I thought only to make you aware of the possibility that perhaps there is more there than you previously thought. It is possible for a person to fall back in love."

She stood up abruptly, shaking the thin blanket free of sand.

"I don't want to fall back in love. I don't want to be in love at all. I just want to be left alone."

She turned and stormed off back inside leaving Vincent to ponder over what had just happened. He sat there for some time before going to his room in an attempt to get some sleep. Laying there staring into the darkness it occurred to him that maybe Tifa was still harbouring unexpressed feelings, the hurt had burrowed so deep it had killed her ability to feel anything. Tifa was in a stage where she hadn't been able to grieve for her broken heart, and now she didn't know how.

Vincent felt a sense of hopelessness. He had no idea how to help with that.


	6. Chapter 6: Transitions

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 6

* * *

Having had little sleep, and allowing guilt to gnaw at her every moment since she had last seen Vincent, Tifa felt awful by the time Yuffie came to wake her. They shared lunch together, since Tifa had missed breakfast, and then come early afternoon the invasion began. The men had been separated from the women by a team of outfitters and beauticians. Even from this part of the building Cid could be heard cussing up a storm. The pale reflection staring back at Tifa in the mirror seemed washed out in the light of day.

"Tifa?"

There it was again. Like a question. She mused inwardly that maybe when others looked at her they were unsure if she was really in there.

"Shera?"

Shera looked back over her shoulder making sure Yuffie remained distracted and they weren't going to be overheard. She took a seat close to Tifa's knee and leaned towards her.

"Are you alright? You look a bit… pale." Tifa might have shrugged it off if Shera hadn't looked so genuinely concerned. That, and the guilt for walking away on Vincent the night before had eaten at her.

"Gaia…" She sighed deeply and began filling Shera in on what Vincent and she had agreed upon, then ending on what had occurred the night before.

"So you just… walked away?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure I'm following. Are you sorry you were rude to him or are you afraid he might be right or is it something else that I am not seeing?"

Tifa gave her a look that said that was a lot to process at once. Shera only stared back at her curiously.

"I'm afraid of Cloud having feelings for me when I feel like this. I'm angry with Cloud if he does. I feel bad for treating Vincent so badly, and I'm angry at him for seeing so much. Why must he be so damn observant all the time?" She dropped her head into her hands. Shera stroked her hair.

"Honey, I have no idea what you want me to tell you. All I can think of is that at some stage you are going to have to talk to Cloud. I think it's nice that Vincent is trying to help you though, and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

"No, no, no don't do that. This isn't about finger-pointing. I'm just… confused."

Shera nodded, "Yes I can see that." She rubbed Tifa's arms and urged her to look up. "Take a deep breath and just try to take it easy. Over thinking everything is just going to make you stressed and anxious. So how about you try to relax tonight, have a good time, find a moment to apologise to Vincent because you should…" Tifa nodded, "… and we can talk about it more tomorrow, just the two of us."

Tifa hugged her with a shaky intake of air, "Thanks."

"Anytime, that's my thing." Just as they pulled apart one of the curlers in Shera's hair came loose and urged an appalled cry from one of the stylists.

"NO, Don't touch!" She smacked fingers away and set to fixing the unbound ringlets.

Shera glanced towards Tifa with an alarmed expression and wide eyes. Mouthing _'what the…?_' in her direction as they were stunned into silence by the adamant hair stylist. Tifa giggled. Causing the woman to storm off back to Marlene and leave them to sit and wait. They both burst into laughter.

…

"No."

"No?"

"No."

The hair stylist stared at Vincent with genuine confusion. "But Sir, it's just a haircut. I won't take much, just to your shoulders and then w…"

"No." Vincent's piercing gaze pinned the girl into place so she just nodded and ran away to Barrett. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a cold stare.

Cid lit a cigarette, daring any of the women to touch him with a pair of scissors, they had only styled his short blonde hair into small spikes. Barrett seemed content enough as he had the only male stylist, meaning he got what he wanted. Denzel was low maintenance; he seemed to be enjoying watching them all now he had something similar to Cloud done. Reeve was still absent, while Cloud just sat still slightly in fear as the female stylists were fawning all over him. They kept touching his hair and telling him how beautiful he was till his blush had turned into a permanent glow.

By the time they had finished with Barrett, Denzel, Cloud and an annoyed Cid, Reeve arrived and became the next victim. The stylists avoided Vincent. He was glad for it and suspected they were afraid of him. Reeve intervened.

"Alright Vincent, suck it up and let them do what they have to do."

"No haircut."

"Fine, fine." He nodded to the woman to go ahead and gave her a wink. "Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite."

"Liar." Cid snickered. The girl went white.

"Cid! Leave the girl alone." Cid lit another cigarette and went with an outfitter to find out what he was being forced to wear. Barrett and Denzel followed.

Reeve took that moment, while Vincent was scowling under the timid administrations of the stylist, to take a seat and catch him unaware.

"So… Tifa."

Vincent blinked and then growled. "Nanaki…"

"No actually, I saw you out with her yesterday. You two looked pretty cosy together."

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "It is nothing like that so forget whatever it is you are thinking about."

"Fill me in then."

Reluctantly, and with some omissions, Vincent gave him the run-down up until the night before.

"Err… Vincent, maybe you should stay out of this one. Cloud and Tifa, that's a messy thing to get into." Reeve glanced sideways to make sure Cloud was well occupied and out of earshot.

"I do not care about Cloud and Tifa. I care about Tifa."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes why? Since when did you start giving a damn? You're the broody one in this outfit. It's not like you."

"Tifa never judged me. I owe her. She helped me fight my battles and now I want to help her fight hers. Every one of us has had something we needed to deal with except Tifa. She only had Cloud. Have you seen her?"

"No, not yet."

"Spend some time with her and tell me if she seems alright."

"Hm. Alright I will. But I am telling you Vincent you are getting yourself in some scary water here."

Vincent only grunted. The hairdresser had removed his bandana and finished softening and brushing out his hair. She looked at his reflection in the mirror thoughtfully. He could see her disappointment that he wouldn't let her cut it. Instead she sighed and met his gaze in the reflection.

"Are you going to put the bandana back on?"

"Yes."

"I thought so." She moved away from him and came back with a black one. "Use this one then, consider it a compromise." When he had it back on and in place she brushed his hair till it shone like polished onyx and fell elegantly down his shoulders.

"You can go get dressed with the others now."

He nodded and unfolded his arms, stretching when he stood. Reeve was already dressed in a full tux and seemed completely at ease with it.

Cid gave him an annoyed glance. "Bloody hell. Ya look like ya wearing normal clothes." He tugged at his neck where his bow-tie sat. "I'm chokin' 'ere."

An outfitter smoothed her hands over his shoulders, playing to his ego. "You look amazing Mr. Highwind. Your lovely Lady will be impressed." She winked and went back to Cloud. Cid puffed up like a Chocobo.

Reeve smirked, "Yeah Cid. You're gorgeous!" Barrett and Reeve laughed.

"Ah, shut the hell up." He looked Barrett up and down. "You looked in the mirror?"

"I got a gun on my arm. You try gettin' a suit coat over that." Barrett was now in a less fitted coat to accommodate both his size and his arm. It was loosely tailored and suited the under vest and cravat style well, but also gave him more freedom.

Denzel walked out slowly. "I feel stupid." His little tuxedo was adorable.

Cid nodded. "Me too."

Cloud sighed and appeared. "Me three."

They all turned to look at Cloud. His hair had barely been touched. The women just brushed it and let the soft spikes fall back into place with sighs and giggles. His clothing was eccentric. The black suit had been tailored and fitted to his frame. The coat was longer than Reeve's and came almost to his knees with double-breasted buttons. The vest was black with fine gold lines that highlighted the gold in his tie. It was a full morning suit without the hat. Cid snorted.

"Wow…" Reeve hid his smirk behind his hand.

"Shut up."

The men stood there adjusting their clothes and looking severely uncomfortable while waiting for Vincent. He was in the dressing room still.

Vincent looked at his reflection and gave nothing of his thoughts. The outfitter stood by his side frowning.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want some colour? All this black…"

"This is fine." Vincent turned away and walked out before the man could try to add anything else to what he was wearing. He looked up to see them all staring.

"Hey! How come you get to look like that?" Cid was scowling. Barrett just shrugged and escorted Denzel out to wait for the ladies in the sitting room. Cloud and Reeve just stared.

Vincent was entirely in black and had avoided having to wear a tie of any kind. His shirt had a Wutai collar that buttoned high up his throat, the vest was plain and possibly the only adornment as it had small silver buttons. The overcoat was ankle length and buttoned to his waist before it fell around his hips and black clad legs.

Reeve broke the silence. "My guess is they were too afraid to push him into anything else."

Cid grunted and stalked off after Barrett. The last three followed slowly, all dreading having to wear these clothes for the rest of the night beneath the scrutiny of the guests.

…

"Shera you look so beautiful." Shera smiled and spun around. Her hair was curled into heavy waves that softened around her face, her make-up applied in a natural air, and her dress was a soft apricot colour that suited her skin perfectly. The delicate fabric fluttering around from an A-line strapless gown that came to her ankles.

"I hope Cid likes it."

"If he doesn't he's blind." Yuffie skipped around waiting for them. Her hair was the same as always only this time she had a diamond headband instead of the usual ties. Her dress was a knee-length tea-dress of spring green. It was too cute on her and made her seem younger than ever.

Shelke stood stock still without any emotion, Tifa was reminded of Vincent when she looked at Sheke. She wore a periwinkle blue simple three-quarter gown with lace cap sleeves and flat blue matching shoes that matches her eyes. They had not overwhelmed her with make-up and hairstyling, instead, aiming to keep her as natural as possible to make her feel more comfortable.

"You look lovely too, Shelke." She nodded, but did not respond.

"Come on Tifa, get dressed." Yuffie was getting impatient. Tifa's hair had been artfully arranged into a sleek chignon. It was smooth and shiny with just a few slender strands freed to soften around her cheeks.

"Oh, alright." She went into the dressing room with the outfitter who took her in slowly. It was more than evident she was uneasy with this task.

"Don't worry. We will find something you like." The woman smiled reassuringly and helped Tifa try on several dresses before finally settling on a black fitted and strapless gown that hugged her curves softly. With her lips painted deep red and the heavy black eye-liner around her eyes, Tifa barely recognised her reflection.

"Wow!" Yuffie was standing in the doorway with Shera looking over her shoulder. "Cloud is going to die!" Tifa spun, frowning as Yuffie walked away completely missing her expression. Shera stepped forwards.

"You look wonderful. Ignore her, we're going to have a good time. Right?"

"Right." Shera hugged her, but Tifa seemed unresponsive to her encouragement.

"Tifa, it's alright you know. You don't have to work everything out overnight."

She relaxed a little and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Let's just go."

* * *

Totally exhausted and distracted. Lost my train of focus several times, deleted half it, re-read it, edited, deleted. Blah. It feels like a bridge chapter without substance. Next one will be better. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7: Beautiful Lies

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Broken Locks - Chapter 7

* * *

The event itself was held in what Yuffie referred to as the 'Master Hall', a giant ballroom styled building in the centre of town that was used for formal events regarding the Kisaragi family. For this night it had been transformed into an actual ballroom. The outside ringed with elaborately decorated tables, flowers and candles. The whole thing sparkled gently, inspiring romance and the promise of a dreamy evening amongst beautiful surroundings. It was a symbol of peace and a future of hope.

Tifa wished she had been able to capture Cid's face when Shera had walked into the sitting room. For once in his life Cid was speechless. Shera had blushed so endearingly that that the group as whole was left smiling at the shy exchange, up until Cid offered his arm to her without a word and led her outside. Even Vincent had smiled.

That moment had blinded them from looking at one another properly. They stood soaking up the rare sweet moment, which involved Cid, all of people, before turning to look at eachother.

Tifa could not forget the way Cloud had stood stunned and staring at her until Yuffie had laughed and nudged him into action. But she would never forget the way Vincent had looked at her. His eyes positively glowed with approval and his deep voice had agreed when Yuffie declared her more beautiful than ever. More than anything it had been the warmth that had spread through her from his appraisal that had surprised her most. It resulted in a quiet ride to the hall.

They were seated around a circular table that had been reserved for their party alone. Small embossed cards were held in delicate silver holders at each seat with their names bold in silver. Tifa found herself sandwiched between Cloud and Vincent, wanting to say something in way of apology to latter and unable to speak because of the former. She kept her hands folded on the table edge and forced herself to keep smiling. Thankfully the enthusiasm of the two children kept the entire table constantly talking and the attention away from Tifa's sudden complete silence. Marlene was so besotted with the pink concoction of a dress she had been given that she kept spinning in circles so the tulle skirt fluffed up around her knees. Barrett was clearly enamoured by his adopted daughter.

Tifa missed the introductory speeches. She had been deep in thought assessing her feelings for the men sitting beside her, aimlessly picking at the entrée which had appeared without her noticing. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"A dance Miss. Lockhart?" Tifa blinked, and then smiled, laughing softly as she took Reeve's hand and stood. Cid, she noticed, was already leading Shera out to the floor and when she glanced back she was surprised to see Yuffie had urged Barrett to dance with her.

"So, Miss Lockhart. Are you enjoying yourself?"

She felt like she had only just arrived. Truthfully, she hadn't had a chance to enjoy anything.

"Er, yes of course. Mr. Kisaragi has been very hospitable."

Reeve pulled her a bit closer with the arm around her waist. Allowing them to speak over the orchestra's straining music.

"Yes, he has. But are you having a good time?"

Oh Gaia. Had he noticed her behaviour as well? Tifa frowned wondering at just how blatant her distance and off behaviour had become. Maybe they all thought she was crazy.

"I am. I needed a break from the bar and from Midgar." She was shocked to discover in that moment how much she did not miss it. She hadn't thought of the bar once.

"I believe you did. It can't have been easy all this time taking care of Marlene and Denzel on your own."

"I had Cloud."

"Did you?" Reeve's tone was gentle but it cut her all the same. She closed her eyes a slight shudder racking her shoulders.

"It's alright Tifa. At some stage you are allowed to cry and let yourself be sad."

"No, I'm not." Her whisper didn't mask the pain. "I'm not allowed to be upset. I can't… they need me to…"

"They are adults who can deal with things on their own." He pulled back a little and tipped her head back to look at him. "You're allowed time to grieve your own pain."

Tifa felt her vision blur. "Reeve, I don't want to."

He pulled her into a tight hug, hiding her face against his lapel so that her dignity could be spared from prying eyes.

"You have to sweetheart. If you don't let this go you're just going to do yourself harm. We all love you too much to see you suffer in silence."

She sniffed, "Who told you?"

"I had a word with Vincent, but don't be blaming him. I would have noticed on my own just by watching you. You haven't been present since we got here; you've been lost in your own little world."

Tifa was silent. Feeling the numbness spread back over her that refused to let her cry.

"I don't know what to feel."

"Maybe you just need to start talking to the right people. Get angry Tifa, get sad, have it out. No-one is going to blame you for having a moment of your own. You've given plenty of them to everyone else."

She nodded, not willing to respond at that moment. Reeve let her rest against his shoulder while he kept them moving in the slow dance, keeping silent for another long pause so she could collect herself.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

Tifa smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Reeve."

"Anytime, Angel."

…

Vincent had been dragged onto the dance floor by Yuffie and forced to dance with Shelke. He didn't mind dancing with her, but the pair of them made for an odd looking couple. Cid had gone outside for cigarette and left Shera at the table alone with Cloud. She was watching him with an intense purpose.

"Do you love her?"

Cloud almost knocked over his glass.

"I… what?"

"Tifa. Do you love her?"

"Of course. She's very important to me."

"That is not what I meant Cloud. Are you in love with her?"

His free hand went behind his neck and rubbed at the tense muscle there. Shera noticed his expression seemed conflicted.

"I… Maybe… I don't know. We haven't talked about that."

As Shera watched him she realised then that though Cloud was an amazing warrior, with a good heart and a determined spirit, but he was still a boy. She felt a stroke of sadness for Tifa, who had become a woman over the years and been left loving this boy who hadn't matched her stride emotionally.

"Cloud. You're a good person, Tifa loves you very much, but it's time you grow up and give her what she needs or walk away and take care of yourself. She needs someone to take care of her for once, and while she sits around waiting for you to decide one way or another you are hurting her."

Cloud stared at Shera in stunned silence. "I never… I didn't want to hurt her."

"I know you didn't. Just think about it, if you don't decide soon someone else is going to come along and give her what she needs." She patted his hand and stood just as Cid came to her side and they went back to the dance floor for one more turn before dinner was served. As she looked over Cid's shoulder she noticed Cloud staring at Tifa deep in thought.

…

"This food is amazing!" Yuffie muttered around a mouthful before shovelling another forkful in.

There was a chorus of agreement from the table, they were almost done eating and the conversation had turned to 'the oddest or most amusing things they had witnessed'.

"Jenova." Barrett picked up his glass, the others agreed.

"Too easy. She was born of odd." Yuffie pointed at Vincent.

"Vincent turning into Chaos." They all laughed and greed. Vincent held a sense of humour about it though. A slight smirk lingered on his lips.

"Aw hell yeah. Scared the shit outta' me the first time. Thought he was gonna kill us all!"

"Only you Cid." They all laughed at Cid's scowl, enjoying Vincent's dry humour.

"The time Yuffie got knocked out when she tried to do that backflip and got hit in the head by Barrett."

They all cracked up laughing while Yuffie looked horrified. "HEY! I would have been perfectly fine if he hadn't got in my way!" Her outburst made them laugh harder.

"Cait Sith." This from Shelke who had a confused look on her face. It only caused to make them laugh harder. She was so genuine in her statements.

"Oh no." Tifa held up a hand while she swallowed a mouthful of her wine, "Cait Sith looks normal now. Cait Sith when we met him on that Mog." They all nodded and looked at Reeve who was smirking.

"He needed transport."

"A bouncing fat mog?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

The laughter started up again and the conversation continued on through the courses of their meal. After which more speeches were made, mostly about the future of Gaia and honouring those who had lost their lives in the effort to save it.

Tifa noticed Cloud was particularly quiet after that speech. He had his head down while pushing the remainder of his desert around his plate with a fork aimlessly. She knew he was thinking of Aeris.

Conversations recommenced with the food gone and the speeches over, leaving them to socialise yet again. Tifa was musing about going for a walk when Vincent's voice pulled her from her reverie.

"Dance with me?"

She felt the same rush of warmth as she had earlier and nodded. Letting him escort her onto the crowded floor where he gathered her into a gentle embrace so they could move together to the slow tune. She knew this was the time to apologise.

"Vincent…"

"Tifa…"

They both smiled, she embarrassed.

"Go ahead Tifa." She took a deep breath.

"I am sorry for walking away like I did. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful or rude."

"Hn. I've been thinking about what I said last night and I need to apologise as well."

Had it only been last night? It seemed like forever ago. She blinked up at him in confusion.

"When we made this… deal… I had not truly meant to force you into an uncomfortable situation. Had you said no I would not have sought a situation that may have caused you more pain, by forcing myself into your company." He knew more than anyone what that felt like. "My wish was to bring you out of your shell. Also I should not have interfered in your relationship with Cloud. It is your choice to decide what you want. Know only that I was concerned and meant no harm."

Tifa was struck silent at his admission. She thought back on the moment when they had struck that deal and she had to admit that secretly deep down she knew he would not have done so. It was not Vincent to be so forceful on others. Secretly, she had wanted someone to spend time with her. The day they had spent together was one of the best she had experienced in a long time. The thought made her blush.

"I think I knew that Vincent. I needed… someone… to see me."

Her voice was timid, he shifted his weight and she could feel his hand slide down her back slightly.

"I see you, Tifa."

She felt her breath catch and had no response to his words. They moved closer to eachother and she let her head drop onto his shoulder. Her arms moved around his neck while his moved around her waist, content to move slowly and unaware they were being silently assessed by a pair of confused blue eyes.

Shera smiled over Cid's shoulder as she watched the two. They were so strikingly beautiful together, somewhat sad, powerful, intense and hurt. Her glance went to Cloud dancing with Shelke and she could see his confused expression. She felt at that moment Cloud had missed that boat, he was going to have live with the results. Shera personally couldn't wait to see where this going.


	8. Chapter 8: Limit break

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 8

* * *

The night wore on smoothly. Tifa was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't tired despite limited sleep the night before and was also surprised to find she was enjoying herself. After the shared apology with Vincent she felt a huge weight had come off her shoulders. The only problem was it had now been replaced by something else. Something she was not ready to deal with since she had not dealt with her other issues. It now sat in her stomach like a million butterflies reminding her it was there every time she met his eyes or heard his voice. She was ignorant to what Vincent was going through.

He had gone forth with the evening like everyone else, socialising as best he could and watching Tifa to make sure she was alright. It hadn't been till their dance that he come to realise how much he cared for her. Holding her in arms, she felt so small and fragile. A stark contrast to what he had witnessed over the years in the strong martial artist. He had wanted to wrap her up and take her out of the room some place quiet where she could be kept away from the cruelty of the light. She was so beautiful.

When she had met them in the waiting room he hadn't been able to stop looking at her, even during Cid and Shera's moment, she was stunningly beautiful and all he could think of was how she deserved moments like these. Not being locked up in Midgar buried in sadness and the ruins of their war. With this thought in mind he escaped the party and went to walk the fairy-light lit gardens adjoining the hall.

He had not been prepared to feel so much. He had made peace with his memories of Lucrecia and now was free from them. That had been a pain he carried too long and truthfully it hadn't been his to bear. It was Hojo's horror and Vincent had bled, quite literally, into the nightmare. It was not that he didn't want to feel for another person again, it had been over a year now, but this was Tifa. He held concern about going forth and discovering the depths of that emotion. Honestly, if admitted it to himself, he was afraid of being hurt if she chose Cloud. He just could not go through that again.

Carved wooden bench seats were placed throughout the garden allowing guests to sit and relax in the surroundings. He took one, his elbows on his knees, staring blindly at the scene before him. He really had no idea what to do now.

…

The gardens were not empty by far. People trailed in and out over the night to walk through the fantasy world. Talking softly, couples escaping and stealing kisses in corners. Tifa had to admit that Mr. Kisaragi had produced the most beautiful evening. She was walking arm in arm with Shera when she saw Vincent in the distance. Her step faltered just enough to catch Shera's attention.

"Tifa…"

"No! Don't say it. Gaia, please don't say a word."

Shera blinked in surprise. "I will assume we're not ready for that conversation then."

"No."

"You need to talk to Cloud."

"I know. I think I know what I want to say to him, but I'm afraid."

"You're worried he's going to blame himself and become guilt ridden and run away from us all again. Tifa, he has to take some responsibility for the fact that he ran off and left you alone in a situation unfairly. You might not have been a couple, but there was an unspoken commitment there."

"Yes. Unspoken being the operative word in that sentence."

They had begun walking again. Taking the long way around in the opposite direction of where Vincent was sitting, so they might continue their conversation.

"That doesn't excuse him from any responsibility he might have. The rest of us were hurt too and we all managed to try the best we could."

"I know." Tifa paused with a sigh. "You know I feel better tonight."

Shera smiled, "I suspect that has something to do with a certain man you're avoiding."

"I am not avoiding h… I mean… damn you." Shera laughed.

"You deserve happiness."

"May I interrupt?"

The two women turned to look at Cloud who was watching Tifa quietly. Shera smiled and gestured towards the building.

"I was just about to and go find Cid. I'll see you both inside."

Tifa avoided looking directly at Cloud, they walked till they found another bench and sat down together.

"Tifa… I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry Cloud. You already said sorry."

"But I am Tifa. I should have been there for you and I… just couldn't…" He trailed off unable to verbalise what he wanted to say.

Tifa realised it was now or never.

"Cloud. You know how I felt about you and I know why you never… felt that way… back." She drew a shaky breath. "I know you loved Aeris."

"Tifa…"

"Let me finish." She had half turned towards him. Holding up one finger as she felt terrified that if she stopped she would never continue. "Every time you walked out on us you caused more hurt than I can say. Denzel was crushed. He loves you so much; I loved you, even Marlene didn't understand. You left me to clean it up over and over…" She was unaware that her voice had become filled with remembered pain. The tears fell without notice.

"I needed you… I needed…" She made a choking noise, unable to speak any further. Cloud wrapped his arms around and pulled into a tight hug. One hand on the back of her neck, she could feel his breath fanning over her ear.

"We were meant to stay together. You were supposed to be there for me when I was in trouble." She sniffed and pulled back to look him in the eyes, those beautiful mako eyes reflected the pain and anguish she was feeling.

"You broke my heart, Cloud." Her voice was merely a whisper. "I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm glad you are back and Denzel… he's so happy." The corner of Cloud's mouth curved thinking of the boy. It drew her gaze. She had forgotten how good-looking Cloud was.

"I can't live with you anymore Cloud." He froze. She met his pain-filled eyes again. "You need to move on and learn to live again and so do I." She sighed, "I need… I need…" whatever it was she needed disappeared from mind when a pair of warm lips met hers. Soft and comforting, Cloud enveloped her in his arms and tipped her head back. It felt so nice. Her lips parted, tasted, timidly sharing till… What was she doing?

Tifa pulled back with a shaky breath, one hand on Cloud's chest. Her lips parted about to reprimand him when over his shoulder she saw movement. The image burnt into her memory with cruel detail. A flash of amber-red eyes, his broad shoulders turning. Vincent, walking away.

…

Tifa was frozen in place. A sense of panic suddenly rose in her stomach along with the deep agony of guilt. Cloud was watching her unaware of what had just transpired. He took her shock as a result of the kiss.

"Tifa… look at me…"

She couldn't have looked at him if she wanted to. The awkward silence spared her when Shera reappeared in a flutter.

"TIFA, TIFA, TIFA… Look!"

She held up her hand, glowing with a joy so contagious it wiped away the shock enough for her to act. Getting to her feet she touched Shera's hand and smiled at the gleaming stone on her ring finger. Now was not the time to ruin her perfect moment.

"You're engaged?"

"He asked me to marry him!" Shera was bouncing on her heels. Her eyes glassy from the tears she must have shed. They shared a tight hug and everyone joined them from the hall. Cid was smirking and blushing at the same time.

"Cid!" Tifa hugged him while congratulations ran strife among the group, none of them aware of what had just passed only moments before they arrived. Marlene squealed with happiness when told she would be a beautiful flower girl, Barrett clapped Cid on the shoulder, Cloud shook his hand and Yuffie hugged Shera excitedly.

"Tifa… will you be my maid of honour?" Shera looked nervous.

Tifa hugged her again, having to wrap her arms partially around Yuffie to manage it. "Of course I will! I would be honoured."

Shera started crying and threw her arms around Cid. He pulled her tight against him and waved his hand at the gathering.

"Well piss off already."

They laughed and started walking back to the hall. It wasn't till they were back at the table, with Tifa sitting awkwardly next to Cloud, that she realised Vincent was gone altogether. Yuffie saved her the embarrassment of asking.

"Where is Vincent? He has to know the news!"

Barrett picked up Marlene and took Denzel's hand getting ready to take them back and put them into bed. He nodded towards the door.

"He left. I think he's gonna be leaving Wutai soon. Ya know Vincent don't like crowds so much."

Yuffie shrugged and turned to Shelke starting up her endless chatter. Cloud seemed was busy toying with his glass. Tifa stood and picked up Denzel from Barrett's side.

"I think I might go to sleep too." Denzel nestled into her arms. Tifa said goodnight without making eye contact with anyone. She left with Barrett and didn't see another person once Denzel was safely tucked in. She went to her room, changed and brushed out her hair, then lay there staring into the darkness more at a loss than she had been when she arrived.

…

Vincent walked through Wutai. He hadn't truly been surprised to see her in Cloud's arms and yet it had pained him to witness it. He couldn't bring himself to continue through the party after that. Well, at least she had what she wanted and things would improve for her. It was time for him to start moving again.

* * *

Brief, but only because I wanted to begin the next chapter on the next day.

Thank you to Botoingness for your supportive comment on Chapter 6. Without which I think I might have given up. I really wasn't feeling it at the end of that chapter and you spurred me into action again.

I think Reeve is sexy too, JessicaJ! But I think it would be cruel to complicate Tifa's life any further at this stage lol. A story for another day perhaps?


	9. Chapter 9: Dead Ends

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 9

* * *

Vincent had hoped to sneak away before the others woke. The sound of movement told him that wasn't going to happen. There were occasional giggles accompanied by hushed words coming from the kitchen area that prevented him from leaving without the guilt of having said something to someone. Something they had complained about before.

He was relieved to see only Shera and Yuffie sleepily making tea and breakfast. The sun had not risen enough to cast light into the room and they had turned on a light, giving everything a hazy gloom.

"Vincent!" Yuffie grabbed Shera's and they both came to meet him. She lifted the Shera's hand and he looked down at the shiny ring that now rest lovingly on her finger.

"Shera. I am so happy for you." She hugged him spontaneously. Her joy so great it overlooked the discomfort of all else. Vincent patted her trying to not look awkward.

"We're going to get married at the end of the fortnight. I have less than two weeks to prepare!" They were still whispering to not wake the others. "Please tell me you will come?"

He shifted, "I was thinking of being underway today…" Shera's expression fell into distraught disappointment. Yuffie spoke before he could finish the sentence. "Oh, no you won't! You will not leave before the wedding Valentine. You can't miss it!" She glanced at Shera pointedly.

He nodded, unwilling to dampen Shera's joy. "Very well. I would not wish to disappoint the bride." Shera instantly lit up with happiness.

"Oh thank you so much Vincent. I am so excited and nervous! Tifa will be my maid of honour and Yuffie is my bridesmaid. Marlene is going to be the cutest flower girl!" She kept talking onwards about flowers and dresses till Vincent managed to excuse himself and go back to his room. He fell back on the bed and lay there agonising over the night before.

He really hadn't wanted to stay and be privy to the growing relationship between Cloud and Tifa. Part of him was hurt and a little angry she had fallen into his arms so easily after everything that happened. Still, he had not given her any real reason to think there was more between them than friendship. They had been in Wutai for five days; they still had another nine days till the wedding. If there was a hell then surely he was in it.

…

Tifa woke with barely a few hours' sleep yet again. It took a moment for her to remember why there was an uneasy ache in her chest. Then it all came flooding back in vivid colour as a reminder. She closed her eyes in trying to block out the memory but it only became clearer.

Remembering the kiss brought her no joy. There was no flutter in her abdomen or spread of warmth to show she had felt anything beyond the warmth of his lips. She quietly assessed how she felt about it. She was angry. Why had he kissed her? She had tried to tell him that it was time to part ways, make him understand what she had felt these many years and he had done that instead of hearing her words.

'_You kissed him back'_ the little voice reminded her. Why did she kiss him back? She thought back to the moment and could only remember how much she had wanted to feel loved and wanted. Just not by him. The memory of Vincent walking away popped into her head and caused a stab of pain in her chest. Why did she feel so guilty? She hadn't made any promises. She didn't even know if Vincent felt anything towards her past friendship.

'_Why do you care so much anyway?'_ I care because… because... Tifa groaned and put her hands over her face. They had danced and he had held her so close. She remembered his scent and how perfect it had felt in his arms. She remembered the feel of his hands on her back. She remembered how he made her feel more important than anything else in the world. Surely he had to have noticed.

She jumped out of bed and looked at her clock. 10:00 am. That can't be right. She opened her curtains to see the gloomy haze of rain and dark clouds. She had slept longer than she initially thought. She showered and changed quickly. She was still tugging on one of her shoes as she went into the sitting area to search for everyone. Barrett, Yuffie, Cid, Shera, and Marlene and Denzel were all there playing board games together. Cloud, Vincent and Shelke were absent.

"Hey Tifa." "Hi Tifa." "Morning hon." "You slept late."

Tifa smiled at them all. "Morning guys. Um… where are the others?"

Shera glanced up with a gentle smile. Almost as if she could read something into the absence. "Vincent left early and went to see Reeve. I think they are up to WRO business. Cloud took Shelke to a movie." Tifa blinked. Cloud took Shelke to a movie?

"Oh… alright. I might go make some food."

She went to the kitchen and started pulling things out blindly. Her mind went a million miles away. They were avoiding her she realised, both of them.

"Tifa, what happened?"

She looked at Shera. A pan was still in her hand, she placed it down on the hotplate and stared at it blankly.

"Tifa?"

Looking back she would never really know what triggered it. She slid down to the tiled floor and started crying. Really crying. Shera was there almost instantly wrapping warm arms around her shoulders.

"It's alright honey. Just cry." And she did. She wept heart-wrenching tears that felt like they were ripping her apart from the inside. Every tear she had denied herself for the past four years. Her face buried into Shera's shoulder while her body shook from the force of it. She was unaware that others had entered and Shera had waved them away. She just fell apart until there was no more pain left to cry out, a dull ache left to reside in its place. A good hour and a half passed like this, occasionally dulling and then beginning again and Shera never left her for a moment. When all she had left was the occasional hiccup, she gently extracted herself from Shera's arms.

"I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes.

"Don't you dare be sorry. You earned that cry and I've been waiting for it." She smiled softly. "Ready to talk now?" Tifa nodded and they cuddled together, still on the floor while Tifa whispered to her everything that had happened the night before.

Shera never said a word through the whole thing and when Tifa finished she sat in thought for a moment.

"You sure know how to make a mess." Tifa laughed softly, another tear falling on her cheek.

"Well, first you need to tell Cloud that it's over and let him know he shouldn't have kissed you. Then you need to talk to Vincent. But Tifa…" She lifted her friends chin to she could look into her eyes. "You know I love you dearly but you need to be careful with Vincent. He's not someone you can get involved with lightly. Cid told me about him. I've watched him. He does not love easily and I would hate to see him get hurt again. If you go there, you better mean it."

Tifa nodded. "I know. I don't want to hurt him."

"Then don't."

Tifa sighed and laid her head back against the cabinet.

"Now let's get off this floor and make something to eat for everyone. They're going to think we perished in here."

Shera got to her feet and held out a hand, pulling Tifa to her feet. Together they started making lunch without speaking. Tifa was too deep in thought about what she was going to say to them both when she saw them again. Little did she know how difficult that was going to be.

…

The day passed without any sight of Vincent and by the time Cloud arrived back with Shelke it was well after dinner. He excused himself almost instantly claiming exhaustion and went to shower and bed. Tifa noticed he didn't make eye contact with her. Shelke just sat and started talking to Yuffie about the movie and about the things she had seen around town. Her curiosity with the world never sated.

The next day was the same. No sight of Vincent and Cloud disappeared before she could say a word. This time he took Denzel and Marlene to the zoo. Barrett went them and Cid decided to take that as an invitation to go and see Reeve and not be stuck with the 'women-folk' all day. The girls decided to go and see to wedding plans, spending the rest of that day searching for the right accessories and dresses. They ended up in little designer boutique with a woman who was thrilled to make dresses for the Leader of Wutai's daughter, and the heroes of Gaia.

They ended up taking turns standing on an elevated pedestal while they were measured and pinned into calico pattern pieces. After being stabbed a million times with tiny pinpricks over the period of day, Tifa was ready for sleep. Unfortunately, with only eight days left before the wedding there was no time for anything else. They had to go back every day.

The men were seeing to their own suits with orders from Shera about what they were and weren't allowed to do and the rest of the time went into organising the venue, the food, an official to marry them, shoes, jewellery and rapidly sent invitations. By the fifth day of this and with only four days left before the wedding Tifa had exclaimed she was never getting married it was too exhausting. The others agreed.

…

They were on holidays for fourteen days and Tifa felt she had barely rested. They had been there for twelve now and most of which was spent arranging the wedding. She did not begrudge her best friend the beautiful day she wanted, but she did wish they had maybe waited a few more months. Thankfully Shera hadn't wanted anything too grand.

What bothered Tifa most was that she hadn't seen Vincent since the dinner. He had been notably absent from her company, though the others said they had seen him on occasion. Cloud also was actively avoiding her; he spent every moment either with Cid on wedding tasks, with the children, or taking Shelke out in what Tifa assumed was an effort to keep her entertained and him away at the same time.

She was becoming angrier at them both by the day. Even Shera commented about how cowardly Cloud was being by not giving her the opportunity to speak with him. It was the day before the wedding when she finally managed to corner him by accident.

Tifa had to go back to the house to pick up a list of items that Shera still needed. It had been left in the sitting room among the rest of the wedding mess they made. She grabbed the piece of paper and turned to make her way back to the boutique when she collided with Cloud. He had come out of his bedroom when she ran into him.

"Cloud!" He grabbed her shoulders to steady her and let her go like he burnt himself. Almost causing her to fall over again.

"Sorry." He turned and made to walk away from her when her anger caught up with her. She grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him somewhat violently against the wall.

"The hell you are! Why are you avoiding me? You spend four years treating me like I am an inconvenience on your guilt and then you kiss me out of nowhere and now you're avoiding me AGAIN." He refused to meet her gaze. "Damn you Cloud. I knew you were selfish but how dare you treat me like something to be played with."

"I'm sorry Tifa…"

"STOP SAYING SORRY!" Her voice carried down through the house.

"I don't know why I kissed you. I shouldn't have. I just wanted you to smile again."

"So you confused the matter? I don't understand you."

"Shera said… that if I didn't make up my mind soon that someone else would give you what you need. Then I saw you dancing with Vincent and I thought… I didn't want to lose you." He looked up guiltily.

"Are you telling me you kissed me because you didn't want anyone else to have me?" He flinched beneath her ire.

"You make it sound worse than it is."

"Damn you, Cloud." She shoved him and took a step back. "When we're done with this holiday I am selling the bar. You need to decide where you are going."

"I already have." He looked away from her again.

"What?"

"I'm going with Shelke. She wants to travel some more and she needs me."

Tifa stared at him in absolute disgust. "SHE needs you? DENZEL needs you!"

"He will want to stay with Marlene. I think that he's better off with Barrett and he will always have you."

Tifa felt the warmth of tears on her cheek as she stared at the stranger in front of her. The Cloud she had loved had died many years ago and it wasn't until that very moment that she realised it.

"You will be the one to tell him that Cloud. If you leave without telling Denzel exactly why and what you are doing I will hunt you down and make you do it. You will not leave me to pick up your mess again."

"I… I will."

"Damn right you will." Tifa turned away from him and started back to the boutique. She never once looked back.

* * *

Phew, In a good mood since my co-author and I managed to hammer out a good deal of our novel. I could write all day!


	10. Chapter 10: Just a dream

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 10

* * *

It had all been a blur. The days passing so rapidly that Tifa felt like she had missed them entirely. For once she had slept well. The anger she had outed at Cloud seemed to have lifted a lot from her conscience. She no longer felt responsible for him and when she had arrived back at the boutique for the final fitting even Shera had commented that she had appeared more energised than ever.

Tifa waited till later that night to tell Shera what had happened and she had been furious. Cloud had lost a lot of respect from Shera then and Tifa suspected when the others found out they would be as disgusted as she had been. But today was not the time for that.

It was still dark, but truly time to get moving with everything that needed to be done. She rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen still in her nightgown. Shera was already there, a trembling mess nursing a cup of tea.

"Oh honey, breathe. Everything will be fine."

"I am so nervous, and excited, and what if he changes his mind? He won't change his mind right?" She paced back and forth breathing shakily.

"Stop that." Tifa guided her to a chair and made her sit before starting breakfast.

"He would never do that Shera, you know that. Cid might be a huge pain in the ass but he is an honest one. He loves you and wouldn't miss it for the world."

She nodded, completely unable to speak as she went back to her tea.

The men had gone to the hotel where Reeve was staying to get ready, leaving the entire manor house to the women and their team of hair stylists, make-up artists and the dress-maker who would be arriving in a few hours. Tifa was half-way through large stacks of pancakes when Yuffie emerged. She grunted something that resembled a greeting then started stuffing her face without a word. Tifa thought that was the quietest she had ever seen Yuffie. However the quiet was not to last as Marlene came flying out of her room a moment later. Her excitement was unquenchable.

Shelke had decided to stay in a hotel room of her own, not wanting to interrupt the bridal party while they were getting ready. Tifa was quietly pleased with this. She did not dislike Shelke, but she couldn't look at her without thinking of Cloud abandoning Denzel and didn't want that on her mind today.

They showered, sat through hours of hair styling, make-up design, drank glasses of champagne and ate berries dipped in chocolate, then talked happily as the excitement grew. The wedding itself would be held on the beach where Yuffie's father had arranged a marquis for them to sit and stand beneath. The reception was back at the hall they had been in for the dinner and where the guests would be. Shera hadn't wanted to drag everyone down to the beach for the ceremony. That was a small gathering of only the closest of her friends. Tifa couldn't wait to see how it all worked out, and she couldn't wait to see Vincent.

Shera was looking in the mirror just as the stylist slid the last white rose into her artfully arranged curls. She had no veil, and the ivory dress was simple and soft. It slipped over her body dreamily, the girls stood together sighing at the sight. She was breathtaking. Tifa took her hand and shared a teary smile via their reflections.

"You are stunning." Shera smiled. She was still trembling.

"I am so happy Tifa. I love him so much."

Shera turned; Tifa took her into a tight embrace. "I know you do. We should all be so lucky. Now don't cry you'll ruin your make-up."

They all looked back into the mirror. Tifa and Yuffie wore dresses in the same deep red silk. Yuffie's dress was younger looking, with a fuller skirt which softly folded around her knees from the wide band circling ribcage. Tifa's was more fitted and fell to her ankles. Thin straps held it over her shoulders and the skirt fell from the same wide band only gathered from the hips instead of higher up. Marlene's dress was the same soft ivory as Shera's, the skirt coming to her ankles fluffed and innocent, the band around her waist a deep red to match the others, and all the flowers were red and white roses. Tifa's hair was swept up into something sleek and soft, simple but elegant. As they looked at eachother they could honestly say they had done a pretty good job for a nine-day arrangement.

Tifa put her hand on Shera's. "Time to go, honey."

Shera nodded, took a deep breath and as a group they went to meet the town car that was to pick them up. Tifa stopped to thank everyone who had helped them get ready before delicately helping Shera into the car. The ride was only minutes and yet it felt like forever. Tifa realised she was nervous too. She smiled realising why.

…

Vincent hadn't expected to be put in this position and yet here he was. He looked down at the red carpet beneath his feet that covered the sand all the way to the marquis. He wondered if Cid and Shera realised how much effort for this day was shouldered by Yuffie's family. There was a clear hand of Kisaragi gil in the affair, more than they were letting on. He had also heard that Tifa had shouldered some of the expense as a wedding gift, having paid for Shera's dress and all the flowers, no small amount.

"Are you alright Vincent?"

He glanced to his right where Reeve was standing. "Yes. I suspect Cid is not."

Reeve looked to his right and clapped Cid on the shoulder. "Relax man. She's coming."

"I fuckin' know that!" He snapped back and lit a cigarette. He was chafing at the bit so it would seem. They were not expecting to find themselves back in suits so soon. At least this time they had all escaped ties, Cid insisted on the Wutai collars for all of them. The shirts were the same dark red silk as the bridesmaid dresses, the suits and waistcoats black, and much more comfortable than their previous suit experience.

Mr. Kisaragi was speaking with the official who would be marrying the couple. Vincent noticed Shera's mother and father had arrived and sat in the chairs nearby, next to who he assumed was Cid's mother. There were a few others he didn't recognise and Cloud was sitting next to Shelke speaking to her quietly. He seemed agitated. Vincent considered asking Reeve if he missed something, but a car had just pulled up at the street above them and he knew without looking who it was.

The three men moved into place next to the official and Shera's father went up to meet them. Vincent had to hide a smile. He looked like he wanted to talk his daughter out of the madness of marrying Cid. It was clear he didn't approve of the rough pilot. Cid and Shera really were a case of more than they seemed. Vincent shifted his gaze to the car and waited for event to begin.

…

Looking back on the morning, now she was sitting at the bridal table sipping on a well-earned glass of wine, Tifa had to admit it had been perfectly beautiful. Cid had been beside himself and clearly madly in love with his new wife through the entire ordeal. When Shera said 'I do' Tifa could almost hear his exhale of relief.

She had been genuinely surprised to see Vincent standing at the altar beside Reeve. She had expected Cloud to be there and hadn't yet asked Shera why he wasn't. She also found Vincent was still avoiding her and had spent much of his time either with Reeve or one of the other guests in conversation.

"Tifa!" She looked up as Shera came around to her side, flushed and smiling from ear to ear with a glass in her hand. She almost collapsed into her seat at the table, giggling like a teenager. "I am avoiding my father. He's trying to get me to agree to come and visit with Cid for a week. Could you imagine!?" Tifa laughed. One of them would end up killing the other.

"You look so happy."

Shera beamed, "Oh I am Tifa. I truly am. I hope so much for the same for you." She took Tifa's hands into her own with a deep sigh. Tifa hoped Shera wasn't going to turn into one of those married friends who were constantly talking about the joys of marriage and asking when she was going to be married. Or worse, trying to set Tifa up on dates with her single male friends.

"Shera… why wasn't Cloud a groomsman? I thought he and Cid were friends."

Shera glanced over to where Cloud was sitting and almost scowled. "They are friends. I think. But Cid is closer to Vincent by far. Did you know Vincent had always kept in touch with Cid? Reeve too. The three of them always knew where the others were. I know Vincent doesn't say much but he is a good man, Tifa."

"I know he is. I was just curious. I was surprised to see him standing there."

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Shera winked and picked up her glass, swaying back to her husband. Tifa laughed softly. Shera was so drunk.

Tifa looked around the room trying find Vincent and came up empty. He didn't seem to be anywhere that she could see. She decided to take a walk in the gardens and check there instead.

After walking around for ten minutes or so, Tifa decided to make her way out the front of the hall to check. She had just stepped down from the bottom step to the pavement when she looked up and saw Cloud getting on Fenrir. With a frown she ran over to him.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I gotta get out of here."

"You're leaving? Now?!"

"Yes." He didn't look at her. Putting his riding goggles on and leaning forwards to start the bike.

"Did you talk to Denzel?" He didn't answer. "CLOUD? Did you talk to Denzel?"

He didn't say a word. He spun Fenrir in an unnatural circle and sped off into the distance, leaving Tifa standing on the side of the road to stare at a retreating cloud of dust (No pun intended). She hadn't been aware she was standing there so dazed until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Vincent looking down at her with concern. Reeve was slightly behind him looking in the direction that Cloud had disappeared with a frown on his face.

"Are you alright?" She was so angry, at all of them. At Cloud for toying with her emotions and leaving her to pick up the pieces of Denzel's abandonment, again, at Vincent for ignoring her and avoiding her, at Shera for the rushed stress of the wedding, and at all the others for being ignorant to what was going on right in front of them.

Tifa jerked her shoulder from underneath his hand, unaware that her hurt and anger reflected on her features. "What do you care? Where were you a week ago when it mattered? NOW you want to know if I'm OK. I'm not OK, Denzel is not going to be OK, and none of you give a fuck so long as it doesn't interfere with your perfect lives."

...

She turned and started running without looking back, not even realising where she was running. It wasn't till she had got back to the house, out of breath and flushed, that she took stock where she had run to. She slammed into her room and fell on the bed face first. Her fists buried into the covers. The tears came, but they were light and drawn from anger. She could not believe Cloud had done this again.

Tifa lay there aware of the sun setting outside. She knew she had to get back up and go back to the reception and yet she couldn't seem to get the enthusiasm up to do it. She was vaguely aware of a sound in the hall and still couldn't be bothered to sit up and see who it was. She had left her door wide open in the haste to fall on the bed.

The mattress dipped beneath the pressure of weight near her left hip. Too heavy for Shera, she caught his scent and sighed. Not even bothering to open her eyes. "Go away, Vincent."

"I don't think so. We need to talk Tifa."

She didn't answer. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder trying to urge her to look at him. She rolled on her back and pushed herself up on her elbows. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me Cloud was leaving?"

"Are you shitting me?" Tifa's eyes widened with exasperation. He seemed to realise what she was going to say before she said it.

"It is not like you to curse so much."

"That's your response? Screw you Vincent. I've wanted to talk to you every day and you were no-where to be seen. I needed you to…" She broke off, her eyes narrowing. "It doesn't even matter anymore. Just go away."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into sitting upright. His face came close to hers and denied her an escape.

"Tifa, I saw you kissing. You saw me walk away. What was I meant to believe?"

"You were meant to trust me!" Her voice rose the more she spoke. "You were meant to be there for me, to hear me out. You were meant to be my friend!"

Vincent frowned, "I do not want to be your friend Tifa."

She recoiled as if he had slapped her. "Then get out."

He reached for her again, "Tifa..." She pushed his hands away, trying to get off the bed.

"No!"

"Tifa, please listen!"

"No!"

They were scrambling with eachother for dominance. He was trying to make her look at him without hurting her and she was trying to untangle herself from the god-forsaken dress to stand. She had just managed to get herself onto her knees with them both yelling at one another to stop, move or get out when something had to give.

One moment they were squabbling and then… time stopped.

She inhaled deeply making her lips part beneath his. He took the advantage. The kiss deepened slowly. Tifa could feel every beat of her heart in her veins. His hands slid up her arms to cradle the back of her head, her fingers curled into the front of his shirt.

She became intoxicated, drinking his taste in with each kiss, clutching him tighter with each moment. She wasn't even sure how they managed to fall together to the bed. His hand was on her bare thigh. She hooked it around his hip in an effort to get closer. There was too much fabric, and then less, and then the warmth of his body moulded a relief into hers.

She traced carved muscle with gentle fingertips, caressing the dips and ridges into memory. He stroked her soft skin, the curve of her back and the velvet line of her hip. It was all so slow and tempered. They exchanged secret whispers and soft gasps of pleasure, it was something fragile and delicate that could shatter apart at the slightest wrong move.

His fingers played her sweetly into the dream, and she, so responsive with the notes he played, depressed into the yielding mattress beneath his weight. His one hand cradled the back of her neck, the other braced under her hips at the base of her spine. Heat pooled, spread, centred and imploded. He ignited it again, bought it to a peak and let it burn them both.

Then she was more complete than she can ever recall. They became weighted down by shared pleasure, his low breathy sounds mingled with hers. A deep ache spread, encompassed her body, and gathered into something crystal and sharp. He pulled at her nerve endings and she answered beautifully, till the crystal shattered into blinding pinpoints and her cries became a prayer in his name, her name blessed and sacred on his tongue. She closed her eyes and let the darkness claim her. Her cheeks damp, she slept in the peace of warm arms.

…

Tifa woke to cool skin and a notable absence. She rolled her head sideways to find herself alone. Checking the time she noted she had been asleep only a couple of hours. She had to get up. Where was he? She tried not to panic. Her door had been closed; maybe someone else had come back to the house. She dressed and checked her hair in the mirror, trying to undo the damage as best she could before she took a step out into the hall.

The silence was deafening. She walked to the kitchen, around the sitting room and back to the hall. She knew. She knew it in her blood, which was slowly running cold. But she had to check. She pushed open Vincent's door and flicked the light on. It was bare. The bed made, his belongings gone. On the end of the bed there was a folded piece of paper.

She went to it. Picked it up slowly and unfolded it into her palm. It had only a few words on it, scrawled in elegant script.

'I am sorry.' - V

* * *

Good grief that was hard to do. I walked a strange line between how to write the more intimate part and trying to figure out which way was best to establish it. Also some of you might be wondering about the characters incentive to so something so intimate so rashly. Think of it this way, in my mind I imagine Tifa is frustrated and overwhelmed with this maelström of confusion she had felt, to finally feel something so wonderful and pure would have been dream-like and euphoric and she would not have rationalised at that stage.

I do not believe Vincent intended to sleep with her. I think he kissed her spontaneously and got as caught up in the moment as she did. They were alone and they needed eachother. Now... why did Vincent leave? You have to wait and see.

Feedback please? Should I re-write this chapter?


	11. Chapter 11: Shattered

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 11

* * *

There was no way she could have returned the reception and kept up a façade all night. With one little piece of paper Vincent had shattered her heart into tiny fragments. Each shard was sharp and dug into her chest leaving new wounds she could never have imagined.

Slowly she had fallen to the floor at the foot of his bed. She could still smell him on her skin, in this room; all around her it suffocated her with memory. Her body ached deliciously. A whimper escaping her with the recollection of every touch, every kiss, that perfect moment when he joined his body to hers and sent her to heaven. Now gone. All of it.

She did not recall going back to bed, or when she fell asleep. Only that she couldn't bring herself to shower just yet. She didn't want to forget the feel and smell of him. She was afraid of losing it. When she woke it was morning and the pain returned anew. There would be questions from the group. Where did she go? Where is Vincent? She couldn't answer them. It was fortunate she hadn't had to.

Reeve had told them all about Cloud leaving and that Vincent had taken her back to get rest. She was thankful that she didn't need to answer that. She was saved again while forcing herself to eat breakfast. Everyone assumed her silence was a result of Cloud's departure. It was Reeve who filled the void for Vincent. Informing them all he had called that morning and apologised for having to go so soon. He was on WRO business.

Later that day, Reeve again confirmed that Cloud had left Wutai. He had rode Fenrir to the port and taken a ship to the Nibel area. No-one had heard anything since. Though Shelke had also departed that very morning. Small mercies, Cid and Shera were too wrapped up in eachother to notice much else. They planned to leave for Rocket Town in the afternoon. Barrett decided it was time to go back to Corel and leave the newlyweds to their honeymoon, Nanaki planned to accompany him and help with the children. The conversation over Denzel had been brief. He was going with Barrett until Tifa could sell the bar and get a new house somewhere else. She hadn't decided at that time where she would be going, and promised to let him know as soon as it was all settled.

She would never forget Denzel's face that afternoon. When Barrett and got down to his level, spoken to him like a man, and let him know that Cloud was gone again. Denzel had glanced at her for confirmation, all Tifa could do was nod. Denzel's face had crumpled and Barrett wrapped him up in his arms and held him while he fought back tears. Tifa could have killed Cloud at the moment. She could not have hated him more.

…

It had taken only a few weeks to sell the bar and, not knowing where else to go, she purchased a house in Nibelheim and took over ownership of the bar there now that Shinra had cleared out. It was all but a ghost town. Very few occupants had come to stay since the incident with the clones. Yet there was enough for it to thrive. Tifa didn't know where she belonged anymore. Going back to where she began seemed as good a plan as any.

Denzel and Marlene came to stay with her on and off. But never for too long as they both missed Barrett and Nanaki and wanted to go back to the other continent to be closer to the majority of the group. She couldn't blame them, and when two months after the wedding she realised something else had occurred she was glad for it. She rang Barrett and told him she had some private security work and would be away for a long while, she promised to call.

Tifa closed up the bar and made her way back to her home. Her home quite literally, she was back in her childhood house. Even her piano was still there. She redecorated the room now and took her parent's room as her own. Sitting on her sofa she leant back and stared into the fireplace now warming the house. Her hand stroking the growing curve of her belly.

…

She was due in another month. Her abdomen felt swollen to the point of pain. She didn't think there was any way the baby could take up more room than it already did.

She rubbed at the solid mass and lay down on her bed. She was so tired. It was exhausting carrying around all this weight and she had not slept very well since the night of the wedding. Every time she closed her eyes the memory of the night came back and haunted her. She woke in a damp sweat, her breathing shallow and rapid and a familiar ache all over her body.

She forced herself to relax, just a small sleep. Just for a bit. When her eyes closed she immediately saw Vincent in her mind. He was so beautiful. She remembered every detail. His mouth, his eyes, the way his hair felt brushing against her skin. The dream took her and went from passion into nightmare. Then she awoke abruptly to a living horror. Sitting up, she looked down at her bed sheets. Something dark was spreading across them, soaking into the fabric.

She reached down and touched it, staring at the fluid on her fingertips when the sudden pain arced through her whole body. She screamed. Her body bowed against the agony. She had only enough time to grab at her phone and call for emergency medical help before she blacked out.

When she woke up there were voices everywhere. Something cold slid into her veins through sharp metal needles and tubes. The voices sounded panicked. People were prodding her belly and forcing her legs into awkward positions.

'_She's losing too much blood…' '… next of kin.' 'No heartbeat.'_

Were they talking about her baby? No, they couldn't be. The spirits could not be so cruel as to take this from her as well. She desperately tried to grab at someone, anyone, to tell them to save her child.

'_Someone sedate her before she hurts herself.'_

The cold slid into her arm again, and she slept a deep dreamless sleep for many hours.

She was cold. There were blankets over her, but she still felt cold. There was an intense pain in her abdomen. She cried out softly. Someone's hand took hers and squeezed gently.

"We're here Tifa. It's alright honey."

Shera? She fell into oblivion again.

This time when she woke there was no pain. There was only a numbness that settled into her flesh with artificial purpose. She couldn't feel her nerve endings and her thoughts were still fuzzy. She cracked open her eyes, squinting against the light, and had to blink many times to adjust to the very white walls. Turning her head she saw Shera sitting at her side. She looked exhausted. Her head was in her hands. There were flowers nearby, and a small pink bear had been placed at her feet.

Where was her baby?

"Where is my baby?" Shera's head snapped up and she got to her feet. She grabbed Tifa's hand gently.

"Hey honey. Just relax alright. I'm going to get…"

"Where is my baby?"

Shera paled and shook her head. "J…just let me get the doctor."

Tifa fell limp against the bed. She already knew. There was nothing left anymore. She was empty and had lost the last spark of life that had kept her going. She wondered if it had been a girl or a boy, or if it had looked like Vincent or her. She bet it was beautiful.

When Shera came back she had Cid with her, and she noticed Barrett behind him standing near the door. They all smiled at her, but the smiles were pain filled and hollow. She saw right through them. The doctor came in slowly and sat down at her side. She couldn't recall what he was saying. Something about haemorrhaging and separated placentas. Her baby had died before she had even known about it.

The doctor waited for her to start crying, or become hysterical. Perhaps blank indifference was normal too because he did not seem surprised by her behaviour.

"What it a girl or a boy?"

"It was a little girl, Miss Lockhart."

"What did she look like?"

"She was a very pretty little thing. Dark hair already. Strangest amber eyes we have ever seen. No newborn baby blues. We have kept her safe for you till you are ready to organise a funeral, and you can see her when you are ready. We just need to fill in some paperwork. You have the option to give her a name if you like. We will lodge the birth and death certificates under that name."

Tifa nodded. Ignoring Shera's hand tight in hers, she wondered if they knew who the baby belonged to. They were watching her so closely.

"Yes please."

"What name would you like to put down?"

Tifa looked at the doctor, feeling something wet trickle down her cheek.

"Sara. Her name is Sara Valentine." The doctor nodded and wrote it down. She heard Shera's little sob of pain at her side. Barrett was now looking at the floor. Cid had his eyes closed. The doctor left the room and none of them said a word. Tifa closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Dreaming of her beautiful daughter, playing and laughing, a ghost of what she would never be.

…

Cid walked with Barrett into the waiting room while Shera stayed at Tifa's side. He turned and looked at Barrett with a mixture of anger and pain.

"That fuckin' son-of-a-bitch." Barrett shook his head at Cid's outburst.

"We don't know shit Cid. I dun think Vincent knew about this. Shera didn't even know."

Cid lit a cigarette, completely ignoring the no smoking sign and the dirty look from a passing nurse.

"Call Reeve."

Barrett nodded, "Yeah. Gonna go do that now."

Barrett walked outside the hospital and stood against a wall. He hit the numbers for Reeve and waited for an answer. It took him several times before it picked up.

"What the hell Barrett. You know what time it is?"

He hadn't realised actually, they had been waiting for Tifa to wake up for so long they had stopped watching clocks.

"Yeah sorry bout' that." Something in his tone must have alerted Reeve that this was no social call. He sounded instantly alert.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Barrett could not mask the pain in his voice as he answered, "No it's not."

He started at the beginning of what he knew and ended with he had just discovered. It left Reeve in a state of shock on the other end of the line.

"Fuck me."

"Yeah…"

"Vincent is here. I need to… go have a talk with him. I'm going to be on way there as soon as I am done."

"Yeah, alright."

"Barrett?"

"Mm?"

"Keep her safe."

"On my life."

* * *

Ooo the drama.


	12. Chapter 12: Lost

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 12

* * *

It was not luck that Vincent was with Reeve. He often was now he had joined WRO full-time and aided with the rogue elements of Shinra and the horrible aftermath of a damaged world. Vincent was first a fighter. He did what he did best.

Reeve walked through his apartment to the guest room and banged on the door a couple of times before opening it. Vincent sat up in bed, disoriented from a half sleeping state.

"Reeve?"

"Get up Vincent. We have to have a chat."

He walked away without even waiting for Vincent to answer. Taking a crystal decanter down from a shelf, something he usually kept for special occasions, and took the whole thing with two glasses to the kitchen table. He sat on one side and filled the glass. Imagining the horror that Tifa had gone through, the one she was going through now, then downed the first mouthful and let it burn his throat.

Vincent sat slowly opposite him. It was clear that Reeve was struggling with something major. Vincent had a feeling this wasn't going to be pleasant. But he had not been prepared for Reeves first words.

"You and Tifa, the night of the wedding. Go." He began pouring himself another snifter full while watching Vincent over the top his action. Vincent shifted uncomfortably.

"I do not see how this is any business…"

"Oh believe me Vincent. It is everyone's business now. So fill me in so I can get a grand picture and then I will tell you the rest of it."

Vincent frowned, "Is Tifa alright?"

Reeve seemed to snort a little bit. "Talk."

Vincent was getting more worried now. Clearly it has something to do with Tifa. But Reeve was not going to bend on the subject until he learnt what he wanted to know.

"You saw Tifa run from the reception and heard what she said when Cloud left." Reeve nodded the affirmative, staring into his glass with intense sorrow.

"I caught up with her eventually. She was lying on her bed. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She was angry with everyone." He drew a shaky breath as memories began to invade.

"I pulled her up to face me. We fought, she tried to get away from talking and I didn't want to hurt her by stopping her. So I… I kissed her." He closed his eyes warily.

"You slept with her." Reeve's tone sounded so utterly mournful that Vincent's hands started shaking.

"Please Reeve, tell me she is alright."

"She is… alive. Keep talking Vincent."

Vincent swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, we were… intimate."

"And then?"

"I left."

Reeve poured more of the strong liquor into both glasses and slid one towards Vincent. "You left? You got up and walked out on her?"

"She was asleep."

"Why the hell, Vincent? She had just been abandoned by Cloud again and you do a vanishing act while she is sleeping?!"

"I took advantage of her. She was emotional and it should not have happened the way it did."

"You gave her no chance to discuss this with you did you? You just walked out and left her alone and confused. For fuck sake, Vincent. Do you have any idea what you have done to that girl?"

"Clearly not." His eyes narrowed. "So tell me or I am walking out of here to find out for myself."

Reeve studied him for a long moment. Vincent could see the conflict on his face. He was trying to figure out how to say it. Reeve's hand shot out over the table and grasped one of Vincent's. His tone was calm and eerily steady.

"Don't freak out on me alright Vincent. She needs you."

Vincent nodded. Fear crept into his stomach to rest there while he waited.

"Yesterday morning Shera got a call from a hospital in Nibelheim. Shera is listed as Tifa's next of kin." Vincent tensed and Reeve tightened his hold on the other man's hand. "Tifa haemorrhaged during the night. She bled out pretty badly and they weren't sure she was going to survive."

Vincent drew a sharp breath. "Haemorrhaged from what?"

Reeve downed his drink. "She had a stillbirth Vincent." He watched the man opposite him freeze. Pain flooded his eyes and the fingers holding his tightened painfully. "She was eight months pregnant and the baby had already died. Her body began to reject it and… I don't really know the fine details."

Vincent was shaking. He could feel it through their joined hands.

"Barrett said it was a little girl." Vincent made a noise that Reeve could never explain to another person as long as he lived. He was a broken man.

"Vincent, stay with me." A tear slid down his cheek, he swallowed and nodded.

"Tifa?"

"She is alright. Physically she will make a full recovery. Emotionally, I have no idea. Barrett says she is a mess."

Vincent pulled his hand away and stood abruptly. He rushed to his room and grabbed his things, by the time he came back out Reeve was ready to go with him.

"Vincent… are you sure…"

"That was my daughter too." He shuddered. The pain of saying that out loud was impossible to take. Reeve nodded and they left without another word.

…

Tifa refused to have anyone go with her to see Sara. She knew that someone was close by, listening just in case. They had moved her into a sterile room that was cold. Surely she must be cold in here. The bed in the centre had a white sheet pulled over the small bundle. Wasn't she cold?

Tifa sat down and stared at that white sheet for a long time. In the end she could not walk away without seeing her once. Something felt wrong. There was an odd sense of something being torn apart inside her body. She reached out and then, everything went blank and dark. Her last thought was a fearful pondering of where she was going.

…

It took over a day even with pulling strings and favours from Reeve and Vincent to make it to Nibelheim, and that had been an epic achievement in itself. Reeve got word they were ready to move Sara and not wanting to ask Vincent he told Barrett to stall until they arrived. So he had.

Now they were there Reeve had to tell him. Vincent was a shadow. He gently told him about the infant's whereabouts and Vincent headed straight there without question. Reeve didn't go with him, it was neither his place nor something he thought he could personally do, but it was enough to have seen Vincent's face when he came out. Reeve stood slowly and Vincent broke. He could do nothing but embrace his friend and wait for it to pass.

It was a moment after this that Cid and Barrett met them outside Tifa's room. Cid was adamantly against it. They pulled her door shut so did not overhear them talking.

"No fuckin' way. She is not even talking anymore she can't deal with this f…"

"Cid! You are not helping." Reeve glared at him sharply.

Vincent didn't even seem to notice he was staring at the door behind which the woman he cared about more than life was laying and he was responsible. He was having flashbacks of Lucrecia and her baby, thinking how ironic the situation was. Blaming himself and wondering at the most awful of things. Was his genetics to blame? Had he killed the baby just by being what he was?

Would Tifa ever be alright? Had he killed her too? From what he was hearing she was just a shell of life.

Barrett touched his shoulder. "'Ey… Vince. You're gonna have to make a choice here. But dun you go into that room unless you're gonna be sticking around for a long time."

Vincent looked at the gathering in front of him. They were supporting him still? After all this? The door to Tifa's room cracked open and Shera stepped in the hall closing it behind her. She looked up at the gathering and stopped on Vincent.

"Oh, Vincent." She burst into tears and threw herself into arms sobbing. He held her close. He hid his face against her shoulder. "Please don't leave again. She can't do this alone." They stood like that for a few minutes until Cid carefully extricated his wife and let her sob on him instead. Barrett snapped his phone closed.

"Yuffie and Nanaki are on their way here. Tifa can be released tomorrow so we need to start making arrangements for… for…"

Barrett swallowed and Shera whispered into the silence. "Sara."

They all of them felt the great loss of not having that little girl with them. They mourned her loss without even having known she existed till days before.

"W…where is Marlene and Denzel?" Shera sniffled from her place at Cid's side.

"I left them with Nanaki before I came here. He's left them in Cosmo Canyon with Bugenhagen. They are safe there and they have plenty of things to keep them occupied until I can get back."

Shera nodded. She looked so tired, they all did. Sorrow etched itself into the lines of their faces. They just stood there not knowing what to say or do, and mostly just watching Vincent.

Vincent stared at the door helplessly. He doubted there was anything he could say to make Tifa feel differently. But at least he could take care of her. He promised the spirits and all who would listen if they could get through this somehow he swore he would never leave her side.

Vincent moved between them not saying a word and opened the door. He closed it behind him, sealing himself in the room. There was a curtain pulled between the door and the bed. He feared passing it. Slowly he made his way around. Tifa lay, looking so serene, with her eyes closed nestled into the pillows.

He sat down in the seat at her side and just watched her. Not wanting to disturb her sleep. After a moment she opened her eyes and just stared at the wall. She didn't seem to acknowledge him as being in the room.

"Tifa?" She didn't even blink. He touched her cheek and turned her head towards him. Her gaze looked right though. "Tifa?" She was hollow, literally. He stared into her eyes, tried to call her name, held her hand and started talking to her. But nothing. He carefully laid her hand down on the bed and left the room. The others were right outside waiting.

They looked at him expectantly and Vincent shook his head. "She doesn't even see me. I… don't think this is grief and shock. Something is very wrong."

Barrett frowned, "Wrong how?"

Vincent couldn't really explain to them how he knew. It was just a gut feeling that wouldn't pass. "She is empty. It's as if she isn't in there anymore. It reminds me of when Cloud fell in the lifestream. I think we need to get some help. Something has happened."

They were looking at him strangely. He knew he sounded desperate. "Please believe me. I know something is wrong."

Shera laid a hand on his arm. "Alright Vincent, but we don't even know what that is. How can we begin to decide what to do about it?"

Vincent started pacing slowly and then paused, "We need Shelke and we need to go to Cosmo Canyon."

Cid scoffed, "We got no idea where Shelke is."

"I do." They all looked at Reeve. "She's with Cloud. He calls in on occasion to make sure everything is alright."

Shera glared at Reeve as if he were a traitorous snake.

"Hey, I don't approve of what he did but he's done no harm to me and his calls are innocent enough."

"Well call him back and find Shelke. Get her to meet us in Cosmo Canyon in a few days. We'll try to get there as soon as possible."

Having a plan of action helped them to bring some calm. The group was not used to having an enemy they couldn't face. With the prospect of being able to do just that in their grasp, they found familiar ground.

"What do we do now?" Vincent realised they were all looking at him for guidance. He was humbled by their trust.

"Shera, I need you to try to get paperwork signed so we can get Tifa out of here. I'm going to make arrangements for… my daughter." Reeve put his hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"I'll come with you." Vincent only nodded, exchanging words them all before they separated to get on with it.

…

The next couple of days turned into a mad rush to do as much as possible. They organised staff to take care of Tifa's bar, packed clothes and locked her house, got her papers sorted and signed her out of the hospital. Sorting Sara was more difficult. Vincent was forced to undergo paternal testing to allow him control of her body. It was last minute when they finally got it and the funeral had been private and brief. They buried her in the Nibelheim cemetery next to Tifa's mother. It seemed appropriate and they all agreed Tifa would have liked it that way.

Still grieving and yet pushed by the desire to heal Tifa, they boarded the Shera and set off for Cosmo Canyon on schedule. Vincent found himself in Tifa's room most of the time. Sitting at her side while tubes fed her sustenance and she stared into space. He talked to her constantly.

"I am here Tifa. Everything will be alright, I promise I will fix this and when you come back to me I will never leave your side again. I should never have left you that night. It was cowardly of me. You deserved better." He brushed the hair away from her face. He told her how beautiful she had looked to him on the night of the dinner and on the day of the wedding. How he come to feel strongly for her in so short a time.

He admitted his fear of her leaving him for Cloud and how he had felt like he had taken advantage by making love to her when she had been so vulnerable. He kissed her eyes when she slept and her mouth when she woke. Her hands never left his unless necessary and never for long.

Vincent slept at her side and only ate when Shera woke him and forced him to. He was glad when they arrived at the Canyon and annoyed they had to land so far down from it. They walked, Vincent carrying Tifa, to the town. Bugenhagen came to meet them, confusion clear on his face.

"Ho, ho what's this noise about then eh?" He saw Tifa in Vincent's arms and Shera at his side holding up IV that was keeping her hydrated. They looked at him pleadingly.

"Come along quickly. Come, come…" Marlene and Denzel rushed out to see them and Barrett ran to stop them before they could get too close. He didn't want them to be upset by the sight of Tifa. He got down and explained to them that she wasn't well, but they were all here to help her. They seemed to understand well enough. Denzel's fear was evident.

They settled her into a small unoccupied house that was given to the group for the duration. Vincent refused to leave her and so did Shera, forcing them to share the space. The others were an adjoining space so they were close by.

Bugenhagen moved them out around the fire, shooing away unwanted listeners, and urged them to speak. "What happened? Out with it."  
Vincent thought about how he wanted to ask this. He could feel everyone looking at him.

Slowly he filled Bugenhagen in on what they knew so far and Vincent's theory that something beyond what was visual had happened. Bugen looked at the group sadly.

"Who saw her last?"

Shera raised her hand, "I did. She had to have been at least four months pregnant. It was a brief visit."

"You didn't notice anything?" She shook her head.

"I wasn't really looking."

They all silently realised at once that they were all guilty of not really looking. Tifa had always been the together one, the one who picked up the pieces for them and none of them had ever thought she would be the one in need of their help. So high was their faith in her.

Vincent looked a Bugen questioningly. "Well?"

"Hmm yes… maybe… need more answers. You were created with corrupted lifestream?" Vincent instantly felt the pain of guilt. Bugenhagen had come to the same line of thought as he had.

"Yes."

"Hm. Yes I think so." He was staring at the fire thinking out loud. Leaving them all to try and decipher his babble. "New life comes from the lifestream. Corrupted maybe? Very interesting. Something changed with you at all? Need all the clues."

Vincent frowned, changed? It was Barrett who spoke.

"Chaos went back to the lifestream."

"Chaos! Ho, ho You were the host of Chaos? Interesting… surprised you could handle that."

"I have protomateria."

Bugen jumped to his feet and started floating back and forth randomly.

"Ooo yes yes, makes sense. Corrupted lifestream not meant to create life." Vincent closed his eyes. Hating himself more than he had ever thought he could. "But then what… she had child and lived. Child born… lifestream… torn. When did she change?"

"After seeing Sara… err the baby." Shera sighed, "She went in to the room and never came out. A nurse went to get her and she was just sitting there, staring."

"Strange. A vessel perhaps. Yes yes. Trying to get back to the host."

"Who is?" Barrett was lost.

"Chaos."

They all stared.

"A child made with the corrupted lifestream of the host. Calls forth new life, instead calls Chaos. Would have called uncorrupted lifestream if not for Chaos being called back I suspect. Then… life fails. Chaos trapped."

Vincent frowned, "Why would it call Chaos. That doesn't make sense."

"Called a bad word. Maybe Chaos wants to go back to host? More fun than stuck in lifestream." Bugen didn't seem the least bit concerned about the confusion of the group around him. "In the end, does not really matter. All theory."

"Tifa touches child. Corrupted spirit tries to leave through parental stream. Connected, yes. Then… confusion."

"Where is she?" Vincent's blood was running cold.

"Corrupted lifestream. With Chaos."

None of them had a single response to that.

…

Vincent left them not long after that to go and sit with Tifa. But it wasn't Tifa. Just a shell of where she had been. He lowered his head to their joined hands and closed his eyes. He hoped Aeris was listening and keeping her safe.

It was coming into the next afternoon when Cloud and Shelke appeared. They were sitting around the fire again trying to make themselves eat. All had a distinct lack of appetite. Vincent didn't even try to make an attempt. He sat in his usual fashion with one knee bent and his arm resting on it. His head lowered in thought.

"Cloud!"

They all looked up. Cloud's confusion evident. Shelke seemed her usual vague self.

"Why are we here?" He didn't even greet them. Moving slowly to sit next to Barrett while Shelke went to Vincent. She put a hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her.

"I am very sorry Vincent." He nodded.

Barrett looked from Shelke to Cloud. "You didn't tell 'im?"

"No. It is not my place." Reeve had surprisingly ended up finding Shelke first when he rang. He had filled her in on the most basic of details. Shelke was clever enough to fill in the rest.

"Well?" Cloud was getting frustrated. Vincent stood up and walked away back to Tifa. He couldn't stand to be around Cloud at the moment. The urge to shoot him in the face was too overwhelming and he didn't want to sit through another retelling of the story.

Barrett waited till he was out of sight before he told Cloud. His expression was aghast.

"That son-of-a-bitch…" Cloud made to stand up and Barrett forced him back to the ground.

"Don't even think about it boy. You did enough damage on your own so shut the hell up and leave 'im alone."

Cloud noticed none of them were looking at him now.

"Why are we here?"

"Didn't fuckin' need you. We needed 'er." Cid pointed his finger at Shelke. She nodded slowly.

"I shall go and speak with Bugenhagen."

All they could now was sit and wait and hope that between the two of them they came up with a solution.


	13. Chapter 13: Drastic measures

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 13

* * *

The wait seemed endless. Shelke and Bugenhagen had locked themselves up in the lab and hadn't come out for over a day. It was night again and Vincent was beginning to feel the restlessness that came with inaction.

Cloud hadn't spoken to him and only visited Tifa when Vincent was not with her. They seemed to agree to avoid eachother at all costs. Yet tension was building and it had been an inevitable faceoff.

Cloud had been exiting the hut that Tifa was in when he ran into Vincent. His shoulder slammed against Vincent's chest without apology. He probably would have kept walking had Vincent not grabbed him and spun him around.

"You need to be more careful." Vincent didn't try to censor the anger in his voice.

"Look who's talking."

"Do not assume to know anything about me."

"I know you got my friend pregnant and abandoned her. What else is there to know?" Cloud's voice was rising.

"You of all people would know about abandoning others wouldn't you Cloud?"

They were slowly moving closer, circling almost.

"Do not assume to know anything about me." Cloud quoted. Cold and hostile.

"You should leave."

"I am not leaving her alone here with you."

"Now you care about her wellbeing? Convenient."

Cloud took a step forward in anger, "You're a monster and if she dies it will be your fault."

There was a click in the silence. Cloud felt cold metal pressing against the underside of his chin.

"Give me a reason to shoot you."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH." Barrett and Cid came running. Both of them grabbed Cloud and pulled him backwards.

"'Aight Vince, ya made ya point. Put the fuckin' gun away."

There was a moment where time seemed to stand still. Vincent considered the repercussions of actually shooting the warrior, finally holstering Cerberus and turning back to Tifa's room leaving the three men alone.

Cid scowled, "You outta yur fuckin' mind?"

Cloud shrugged them off. "I was fine."

Barrett looked at Cid while Cloud disappeared into the distance. "My gil is on Vince if they go at it."

Cid grunted. "Mine too."

…

Tifa was floating in warmth. I was nice here. So quiet. But she wasn't alone, she felt tangled up with someone else… more than one person. It felt like they had woken limbs akimbo in tangled sheets. It was strange.

'_Hello?'_ Her voice had no sound and yet echoed into the dark. The answer was not verbal. Something innocent and warm wrapped around her, nestled against her own energy.

'_Who are you?'_ Again there was no answer, just a warm flood of love and affection. She felt connected to it, safe with it near her. The other thing was watching. It was silent and distant and yet oddly familiar.

Tifa reached out to the warmth that kept her safe. She wanted it to talk to her and tell her where she was. She tried to remember where she had been. Then recalled the last sight had been the peaceful face of her forever resting daughter. The warmth flooded her again, trying to tell her something.

'_Sara…_' The warmth seemed joyed. Swirling brighter, white and pleasant. She knew then where she was. She wasn't sure how she had died but she had been in the lifestream before. The warmth that stayed with her curled around her and urged her to rest.

Tifa sighed and floated dreamily. Her daughter keeping her enclosed in the safety of her love while the other thing stood silent and watched them. Tifa's last coherent thought had been that it was protecting them, keeping them from floating in the void and away from the sinking sea below.

…

They were all called into Bugenhagen's lab and now squashed into the limited space impatiently waiting for someone to speak.

"Ho. So much to think about, clever girl you have here." He looked at Cloud of all people making them all raise an eyebrow. Including Shelke.

"Difficult to determine exactly what happened. All theoretical really. Not so much a solution as a possible one. Going to need to take a little faith."

Nanaki sighed, "Grandfather…"

"Yes, yes. We think that when Tifa became pregnant and the lifestream tried to send a spirit to inhabit her that Chaos 'felt' Vincent. It is possible it became drawn to its familiar host, maybe not even meaning to get mixed up in the creation. If two spirits try to inhabit one space, confusion. Except for Vincent of course, amazing strength of will and the Protomateria keeps it all in place and stops Vincent's spirit from being confused with the other entities. Impressive."

Bugen looked at Vincent with appreciative respect.

"Chaos tried to leave again but got caught inside the infant. Not intending harm, that is not what Chaos does, infant died because it was unable to handle the presence." He stopped and looked at Vincent. "Not your fault. Not anyone's fault, just bad coincidence."

Vincent didn't answer.

"Now it gets complicated and confusing." Cid snorted indicating that it had been that already. Barrett smiled without humour and Yuffie's expression would have been comical had it not been so serious.

"Life is connected to the lifestream, you and me, all of us. Infant had passed, something must have stopped Chaos from being able to depart the body and the connection was gone leaving it stuck. We _believe _when Tifa touched the infant Chaos tried to leave through her. Only when it travelled from one side to the other it accidently became tangled and took Tifa with it."

"So she is in the lifestream?" Bugenhagen nodded. "Well… yes we believe that is the case."

"How is her body still alive?" Nanaki bluntly asked what they were all thinking. The silence was thick.

"Uncertain. Lingering memory of life perhaps, in the tissue and blood, can't claim to know everything about the spirits and life. Conclusion is sound though. If Tifa's spirit isn't returned to her body soon, more than likely her body will die."

"What do we do?"

Shelke moved forwards and stood before Vincent.

"We need to put Chaos back in you, Vincent. The hope is that wherever he is that is where Tifa is, if we can take you to a place where the lifestream is most open then maybe Tifa can pass through you the way Chaos passed through Tifa. With anyone else and we do not think it would be possible. Chaos appears to be the catalyst."

Vincent stood silent and calm. Part of him had suspected as much as soon as they had begun the story. He could feel the pitying looks of Avalanche from all around him. What choice did he have?

"Do it."

…

Reeve went with Shelke and organised the gathering of WRO scientific equipment. With no other choice they had to return to the only place they knew the lifestream was most open to Gaia. The northern crater.

Vincent was beyond sceptical. "This is the best idea we have?"

They were all on the Shera heading towards the crater and heavily loaded with all the scientific items needed for this attempted and theoretical interference with the lifestream. Vincent was sitting in a chair while Shelke, Reeve and Bugen poked and prodded him with needles in some attempt at coming to a solid theory.

"Ho, ho, yes!"

Yuffie lingered annoyingly in the make-shift lab. "Anyone else having a 'seems legit' moment?"

Vincent cast a glance intending to make her shut up.

"You have to admit all this is kind of just a guess."

"It's the best I have. I will not let her die."

"Why the crater? Why not Mideel or Mount Nibel? The stream is just as open at either of those."

"Hm, true, however we need a place where terra corrupt is present. There is not any sign of that in Mideel or Mount Nibel that we can recall. However it was inside the caves of the crater. We are going to need to extract and inject that energy back into him… after that… well I suspect much of that will be up to Vincent."

"This sounds truly suicidal." Yuffie glanced at Vincent with fear in her big brown eyes. "Isn't possible this could just end up killing Vincent as well?"

"Yes." Bugenhagen answered without hesitation. It was a fact.

"Vincent…"

"No. I will give my life for her if I must. It is not a question."

Yuffie silently left the room and went to tell the others what he had said. Barrett didn't say a word and Cid just huffed a sound of acceptance.

"You're alright with this?"

"It's 'is choice."

Nanaki agreed. None of them seemed to mind that Vincent might die without it working at all. In a rare moment of emotional clarity it was Cid who had the final word.

"But…"

"If it was Shera none of ya would stop me from doin' it. Leave 'im alone."

He walked out leaving them all blinking in shock at the doorway.

…

It was taking too long. They were in the crater and it had taken another two days just to find this cavern, not to mention Bugen said it was another day at least before they got everything set up. None of them said anything, but they all knew Tifa's heart rate was gradually slowing. She had stopped opening her eyes periodically, her body falling into a long deep sleep. They were running out of time.

Vincent sat on a rock watching Shelke and Bugen hook up leads and tubes to a stasis chamber.

"I hate being in those tubes." His eyes narrowed at it. Cruel memory reminded him of being inside it while Lucrecia walked about trying to save him from Hojo's failed experiments.

This particular chamber was more than twice the size of the usual ones. He suspected a lot of the time Reeve had spent with them in the lab resulted in this massive chamber.

"You think I will turn into Chaos."

"Yes. It is possible. But you also need to be in the same chamber as Tifa. This was the fastest solution we could come to."

One of the thicker tubes ran from the chamber into the lifestream pool in the centre of the room. Shelke was harvesting terra corrupt from the crystal pieces sticking up along the edges, Shera was helping stabilise the systems that would run the machinery when it all began, Bugen was floating around from one station to another while the rest of the group sat like Vincent on the surrounding rock circling the stretcher bed Tifa was laid out on.

"Yes. Almost done. Time to get ready." He nodded at Vincent.

Vincent stood and picked up Tifa from the bed, he held her close to his chest as he walked to the chamber and looked up at the empty glass tube. Spirits… make this work.

* * *

I am constantly surprised by how much I am enjoying writing this. As a person who has never written a fanfic before, this has been thoroughly fun to do and a great distraction from writing my book. Thanks to everyone who has supported it, you have given me a boost of confidence that I hadn't expected. I will probably end up writing more fanfic now I know how therapeutic it is.


	14. Chapter 14: Silver wings

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 14

* * *

Vincent had to remove his cloak and shirt before he stood inside the chamber and lowered Tifa's feet to the base. Shelke connected an internal line into Vincent's arm, and then closed the chamber sealing them both inside the empty shell.

Hagen floated up and spoke to him through a transmitter connected within.

"Shelke is going to flood the chamber with the mako from the pool and inject you with concentrated terra corrupt through that line." He tapped the glass indicating the tube in Vincent's arm. He nodded indicating he understood.

"You are going to have to join with Chaos, find Tifa and try to put her back in her body." For the first time Bugen seemed to hesitate. Vincent could tell he had no idea what was going to happen. Vincent did the only thing he could think of. He smiled. It was a small movement that indicated whatever happened would just have to be the way it was.

Bugen nodded and floated away back to one of the computer stations. Shelke took a seat by his side. Shera was at the tube. She put her hand against the glass, took a deep breath and hit a button on the panel. It instantly began to fill with mako. Shelke waited till it was about half way before she tapped a few others. Then all they could do was watch and wait.

…

Vincent let the fluid suspend them both in the chamber, the agony was indescribable. Before it could start choking him something hot slid into his arm. This was a feeling he knew. His body contorted with agony. Slamming into him and taking away all rational thought, then he was nowhere.

He had no idea what was happening to his physical form. He was now floating in shimmery blue and white. He felt Chaos. It filled him and tore at him then settled as if it had come home. He felt Tifa and… something else.

'_Vincent…' _Vincent grabbed at her energy but it had tangled in the other. He tried to tug it aside but it would not relent. Chaos was tugging him backwards towards his physical form, away from Tifa. He became frantic. Then as suddenly as he had been there he slammed back into reality.

His mental scream became a real one. Fully changed into Chaos form his body thrashed in the chamber. Clawed hands grabbed at Tifa's limp body and shook it desperately trying to bring life back to the cold flesh. He stopped. Gathering her into his arms and surrendering to the grief that built up from deep in his chest.

'_Please…'_

…

Shera wept silently as they watched Vincent shake Tifa's body. Chaos roared, a sound of such utter heart breaking grief that even Barrett slipped down to his knees. None of them knew what to do; it was out of their hands.

Chaos embraced Tifa's body, shielding her in leathery wings and clawed hands. It was over. There was nothing they could do to change it.

Shelke was about to empty the chamber when Nanaki stopped her, "Wait!... What is that?"

They moved closer trying to see through the fluid. There was an odd white light coming from beneath the leathery wings. It slowly grew brighter and brighter until it flooded the chamber and then the room. There was a high-pitched keening noise and then an explosion. Glass flew in every direction and mako spilt out on the ground.

Shera tried to claw her way towards the tube to get at Tifa but hands kept her back, holding her tight. She could hear noises, like a scrabbling of sound and wings beating. A strange hissing noise accompanied by a sweeter lilting note.

The light began to fade.

The group was blinking in an attempt to see again now the light had faded away. Everything was blurry and hurt to look at. Chaos was kneeling in front of the chamber with his arms still wrapped around Tifa. Her arms wrapped around him.

But it wasn't Tifa…

"Ho!" Bugen looked ecstatic. The rest of them were utterly lost. They could not make out who it was Vincent was embracing, but she was beautiful. Her hair was long and as white as the light that had just faded. The arms around Vincent's neck ended in delicate fingers, gold claws tipped them like shining metal spikes. His wings were sheltering them, but they were also half sheltered by a second set of wings. Feathered and silvery white.

It took a moment for them all to realise what the two beings were doing. Shera blushed deeply. "Oh!" She looked away. Yuffie giggled, yet none of them really knew what they should to think yet. Chaos kissing the silver and gold angel creäture was really not the outcome they had expected.

They pulled away from eachother and the angel turned her head to look at the group. Her eyes were shining white lights in Tifa's face. It smiled and then… passed out. The light flared once and died, in its place Tifa lay against the ground, breathing and yet completely unconscious.

Chaos shuttered and released Vincent who collapsed at her side. His hand reached for her, curled into her fingers and then he followed suit.

The group stared at the bodies in front of them completely at a loss.

…

"So… did it work?"

They were all back on the Shera sitting around the control room looking utterly perplexed. After having gathered up the unconscious forms of Vincent and Tifa and putting them both into the med-bay they had nothing to do except wait.

Both of them were completely stable, strong life signs and not needing anything other than sleep from what they could tell. Yet, they were still confused about what had happened the moment before they had fallen to the ground.

"Ho! Yes, yes. All better I would say."

"But Tifa…" Cloud's frown lingered. The vision of the angel creäture still burnt into the memory of all of them.

Bugen only smiled serenely. "Oh I think she will tell us all when she wakes up."

He hummed to himself softly and trailed off to the room he had been given leaving them all sitting in thought.

Cid shrugged and went to the helm of the airship to begin turning them around. Aiming the Shera back to the Canyon seemed to the most logical step. At least he could get rid of Bugenhagen, the old man drove him crazy.

…

By the time they arrived neither Vincent or Tifa had woken up. They placed them both in the same room sharing a large bed, since they had no idea what else to do with them, and waited and waited.

Shera checked in on them often, but they seemed at ease and showed no signs of waking. She was sitting there staring at them both when Shelke walked in.

"Nothing has changed."

Shelke nodded.

"Is… Is Chaos back in Vincent?"

"Yes."

"So he is immortal again."

"He was always immortal."

Shera frowned, "Oh…" She felt sad for him, living so long a life while watching everyone die around him. It made sense why he left Tifa.

"Are you leaving soon?"

"Yes. Cloud wishes to move on."

Shera took that moment to ask, "You and Cloud…?"

"No. I believe he finds my inability to adjust to life similar to his own. It is comforting for him to be near me."

Shera nodded, "I see."

"Goodbye Shera."

"Safe travels, Shelke."

She watched as the girl walked out. Not really wanting to see Cloud leave as well, she lingered before leaving the room. By the time she met the others around the fire they were long gone and Cid confirmed it by telling her they had left a little while ago.

"Did he see Denzel?"

It was Barrett who answered. "Yeah he did. Kinda' surprised me. He just walked right up and got to talkin' with him. Denzel took it pretty good but I reckon he's had enough of Cloud and has said his goodbyes. Wise kid that one."

Shera nodded, "He has an amazing mum."

They all agreed with sad smiles on their faces.

"So what do we do now?" Yuffie was getting restless.

"Well, I'm going to stay. I won't leave Tifa now. But any of you are free to go when you like."

"I am staying."

They all turned to look at Denzel. His face set in a mask of conviction. Shera smiled.

"I'm stayin." Barret smiled.

"I go where the wife goes." Cid lit a cigarette.

"I need to get back. My father is probably having a fit." Yuffie sighed. "Sorry guys." They all accepted and knew Yuffie had other responsibilities to care of.

"I live here." Everyone laughed at Nanaki's statement.

"I'll stay. Vincent is like a brother to me." Reeve made himself comfortable at Cid's side.

"Right, well I will take ya' home tomorrow Yuff." She smiled at Cid.

"Thanks. I'm going to get some sleep then."

They all stayed around the fire quietly. Reflecting over the strange circumstances of their lives and their friendships, when Shera suddenly mentioned the time Tifa had clocked one of her patrons with a drink tray. They burst into laughter and started sharing all the stories they could remember about Tifa and Vincent well into the early hours.

…

The next morning they were all sitting around eating breakfast when Bugenhagen showed up in a flurry holding a giant old book.

"HOPE!" He yelled triumphant. They all just stared at him waiting for some explanation.

He dropped the book on the table and grinned knowingly.

"There are more demons and spirits in the lifestream than just Chaos you know." He floated away leaving them all to move closer to the book where it lay open. On one side the page was titled "Hope: The shield of Chaos." And on the other a sketched relief of a pale angel that looked exactly like the beautiful creäture they had seen in the cavern.

Shera read the passage out loud.

_"Soul wrought of terra corrupt,_  
_Quelling Impurity,_  
_Purging the stream_  
_To beckon forth the ultimate fate_  
_Behold mighty Chaos,_  
_Omega's squire to the lofty heavens._

_Carry through the stars,_  
_Tremble the celestial body,_  
_Protected by the silver shield_  
_To enter the promised land_  
_Regard divine Hope_  
_Chaos's eternal companion."_

Shera began to weep.


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 15

* * *

It was dark outside. There was a candle burning nearby. Tifa's eyes fluttered open slowly and she drew her first breath into shaky lungs. She turned her head sideways and found herself looking into beautiful amber-red eyes. Eyes glowing with a depth of emotion she had never thought to see again.

"You came for me." She whispered it through dry lips.

"I will always come for you."

Tears spilt down her cheeks, she gasped for air. "Sara…" he gathered her into his arms and let her cry while they shared the intense grief of their loss. He remembered the beautiful little girl he had seen and it killed him that they would be without her.

"I wanted to stay with her, Vincent. I wanted to stay…"

"I know. Forgive me Tifa. I could not live this life without you in it. I had to be selfish."

"You left me." She was trembling. Her fingers clung to his bare shoulders the shuddering exhales of her breath kept fanning over his shoulder.

"I will never be able to amend for that Tifa. I will spend the rest of this lifetime the world gives us making it up to you."

She pressed into him, unwilling to have him separate from her for even a moment.

"Lifetime…" She gasped, sitting upright in the bed. "Hope."

Vincent sat up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It will be alright, Tifa. I will help you. It becomes simpler with time."

"I'm immortal?" Vincent nodded slowly. Watching her face to determine how she felt about this enormous change to her life.

"Because of Hope…." She closed her eyes trying to remember. "She… Sara said I couldn't stay but she couldn't come with me either." Tifa started crying again. "Chaos called Hope… Chaos… brought me back." She opened her eyes.

"What am I now?" Vincent held her close trying to keep her fears at bay.

"You are Tifa Lockhart. That has not changed."

"I am not just that though am I?" Tifa could not have explained it. She felt stronger, enormously stronger. Her limbs tingled with a power she had no right to be carrying.

"Does it always feel like this?"

Vincent nodded, "Yes. The changing is the most uncomfortable part."

"Does it hurt?" She was shaking again.

"It might. I do not know what it will feel like for you."

"But… it hurts you." It wasn't a question. She looked at him with concern and he was floored by her constant caring.

"Hn."

After a very long pause Tifa broke it with a tiny sob.

"She was really beautiful." Vincent could say nothing to that. She had been really beautiful. He gathered Tifa tighter and closed his eyes. Neither said anything for a very long time while Tifa cried out the loss of their daughter.

...

Many hours later Vincent wished he knew what she was thinking. She had insisted on getting out of bed but didn't eat; she wasn't really speaking to him either. She only answered in monosyllabic sentences. She walked to the edge of Cosmo Canyon and stood overlooking the great plains and mountains around them. She watched the sunset without moving, and from his seat on one of the boulders nearby Vincent watched her.

She stood so vulnerable and beautiful. He wished he could erase the past year and make it up to her; tell her how he had felt from the beginning. He was reminded then that he hadn't told her how he felt yet either. She wasn't ready for that. She already had too many other things to take in.

They remained like that into the morning. Neither moving nor speaking as the new day dawned.

…

Shera was the first to visit the room and notice they were gone. She ran out and into Cid.

"They aren't there!" Cid looked around; the others were starting to come out of their rooms sleepily. Yuffie had packed and was ready to go.

"What's wrong?"

"They aren't in there. They're gone!" Shera sounded panicked.

"Calm down woman, how far can they go?" Cid lit a cigarette still trying to wake up.

"Well Vince can fly."

"Not helping Yuff."

They began to walk around the small town in search of signs of the missing couple when Nanaki padded towards them at the bottom of the stairs.

"They're fine. Stop worrying Shera."

"Tifa? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"They just need some time. Especially Tifa." He nodded his head towards the edge of town down on the plateau. "They'll come back when they are ready."

"Oh. Alright." Shera fidgeted until the children emerged demanding breakfast, giving her something else to focus on. Yuffie decided to stay a little longer now they were awake. So they all went to have breakfast together, quietly anxious about what they were missing and whether or not Tifa was herself again.

…

Once the sun had risen completely Tifa turned away from the sight. She walked towards Vincent and kept going. He joined her in silence, letting her know by his presence alone that he was staying with her. She found some comfort in that. But she was too afraid to tell him the truth of what she was feeling.

She had been so at peace. Floating in the lifestream wrapped in the love her daughter, safe and at rest. Then she had been cruelly ripped away from that love and forced into this body that didn't feel like hers. She could feel the constant shift inside her veins of the being now sharing it. She was a monster. She now knew what Vincent felt every moment of the day and for all these years. It was humbling and heartbreaking to realise he had taken Chaos back to save her life. She did not want him to think she was ungrateful.

She walked to the steps, ignoring the group that stood when they saw the pair. She glanced at Vincent and he nodded without needing her to explain. He stopped and leant against the wall while she began the path upwards towards Bugenhagen's laboratory. She was grateful he didn't ask her any questions.

She reached the door and it opened before she even raised her hand.

Bugenhagen stood aside and let her walk within. He had placed tea on the table and sat gesturing for her to sit too.

"I will answer anything I can."

She nodded and took a seat, reaching for her tea without thought. It wet her lips and warmed her insides giving her strength to speak.

"Can it be undone?"

…

Shera met Vincent at the base of the stairs and looked up in the direction Tifa had disappeared.

"Is she… is she alright?"

"No. She needs answers we cannot give her."

"But she will be alright wont she?"

The others gathered around him. Concern etched in their faces. He thought about answering Shera but instead he looked at them all.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you have all done for me… for us. Whatever happens, know that you did the right thing."

"I don't understand…" Cid wrapped his arms around his trembling confused wife.

"She loves you all very much. Do not forget that." Vincent pushed away from the wall and moved to the edge of the fire looking out at what might be the last day he saw. If she went, he was going with her.

The group moved into one of the huts, cramped together around a table in silence. Shera was crying softly while Cid made her tea. Barrett, Yuffie, Nanaki and Reeve were oddly silent. They seemed to know without detail that they could lose them still.

…

"Hope was used to bring life back to your body. It is alive now, and yes it is possible Hope could return without harming you. But I do not know how or even if it would work."

"Can I die?"

"Yes and no. You will not age and grow old. It is possible to be killed in battle if the wound is strong enough."

"Why me?"

"Why any person? Why Vincent? Why Cloud? Why Sephiroth? It is just the card you have been dealt."

"Sara…"

Bugenhagen shook his head.

"Nobody can bring back the dead. Sara is waiting in the lifestream."

"Can I have children?"

"Possibly."

"You don't know though…"

"With Vincent and yourself the way you are it is impossible to know what the repercussions of your mating would be."

"So I could fall pregnant again and again and the baby could keep dying."

"It is a possibility."

"Could it… could the baby be something else?"

"I do not think so. It is a unique situation, there is no real reason you could not have a normal healthy child."

"Which will grow old and die."

"Yes. It would."

"Will I ever die?"

"When the world ends all energy will return to the lifestream. So will you and so will Hope."

"Thousands of years…"

"Possibly millions."

"Vincent will live all that time?"

"Vincent has no choice, he is a product of experimentation and has already died. I can see what you are thinking, but you do not owe him to stay Tifa. The choice is yours."

"I see…"

She stayed there well into the night asking many questions about what her life might be and mean as a result of having Hope lingering in her body. It sounded so pretty. Hope. But it wasn't, she wasn't supposed this.

When Bugenhagen went to sleep she took the path back down the stairs. She reached the bottom, silently edging her way down the Canyon. She reached the Shera and went on-board, gathered all her belongings, dressed in her travelling clothes and took a Chocobo from the on-board stabling. She took one last look at her past and disappeared into the night without a word.

…

The panic following her absence was difficult for Vincent to take. When they all got back to the Shera to check the ship Vincent moved to his bed where a piece of paper lay folded. He sat on the edge and unfolded it into his hand. The feminine scrawl broke his heart.

'_I am sorry.' T_


	16. Chapter 16: Sara

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 16

* * *

_Sometimes,_  
_I feel like going down and so disconnected._  
_Somehow,_  
_I know that I am haunted to be wanted._

_- In the Shadows, The Rasmus_

* * *

Perhaps everyone expected him to become more melancholy and silent than usual. Perhaps they thought he would search for her. They were not prepared for what happened to Vincent. He sank into something dark and distant, spending more time in Chaos form than his own. He only spoke to Reeve and then only briefly before he was gone again. The self-hatred in him ran deep and the current was swift.

The others spent every waking moment in search of their missing friend. Nothing every came of it, and now four months later they were losing the drive to keep searching. Denzel almost mirrored Vincent. He never spoke, or smiled. His only interaction seemed was with Marlene whom he shadowed. Her silent protector; a child aged beyond his years.

They knew Vincent was torturing himself. Tifa's absence was as a personal punishment. Did she hate him? Did she think of him? Was she safe? These thoughts haunted every second of the passing days and he was beginning to feel hopelessness swallow him. He would never forgive himself.

He had just gone back to Rocket Town to check in with Reeve, since he was visiting the area, when the call came through. Bugenhagen had seen her, she had returned to Cosmo Canyon, asked one question and left again. With his phone on loud-speaker, and a feeling of dread, he asked what they were all wondering.

"What did she ask?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"She asked, 'If I kill myself will I be punished?'"

Vincent walked out. Shera cried so much these days that now when she started again it was silent and trembling. The sorrow they all felt delved so deeply into their flesh that Vincent wondered if it could ever be separated. For Tifa clearly it could not.

…

Tifa had gone to every sacred and old place she could find in search of a way to undo what had been done to her. She never stopped moving, risking her life again and again for even the slightest chance that she might find an answer. There was none to be had. She couldn't stand it anymore, everytime she slept she dreamt of Vincent and Sara. She was empty without them.

There was only one place she hadn't gone to yet and she only knew one way to get there. It had taken her two months to finally find another way with the aid of topographical maps and a great deal of luck. She stood looking at the circular pool in front of her for a moment before she started walking around to the opening of the cave.

In the distance she could see the crystal prison housing the familiar sight of the beautiful woman, frozen and seemingly waiting for someone, maybe Vincent. She reminded Tifa of Aeris. They had the same soft look about their faces. She felt a stab of jealousy that she looked so different from these women who constantly held the hearts of men she loved.

She dropped down on the ground in front of it and stared at the woman with mixed feelings. She missed Vincent so much then. Her love for him had never faded a single day they were parted. It killed her to be away from him. But did he love her the same way? Or did he think he was responsible for her? Did he love her the way he had loved this woman? Did he love her because she had this thing inside her and now he wasn't alone anymore?

"Hello Lucrecia."

A foreign chiming noise answered. Tifa could feel her greeting even if she couldn't hear it. Lucrecia knew she was there but wasn't speaking to her just yet apparently. Tifa sighed.

"Did you love him really? I imagine you did. He must have been an incredible man even before Hojo. No matter what you did to him to bring him back I am truly thankful. If you hadn't I would never have been able to love him."

The room glowed from the lit up mako crystals scattered about. Tifa wondered how much time Vincent had spent in this room over the years.

"Lucrecia… please tell me how to fix this."

'_There is nothing to fix.'_

Tifa moved closer, surprised that Lucrecia was willing to speak with her at all.

"I'm a monster. I want to be normal, tell me how!"

She was desperate.

'_Touch the shard.'_

Sceptical, Tifa stepped forwards, her palm hovering over the crystal encasing Lucrecia's spirit. She took a deep breath and laid it flat on one of the facets. Instantly she was flooded with warmth and then transported into another place. It took a moment for Tifa to see she was in a memory.

"He's so beautiful…" She reached out to touch the younger Vincent only to be shifted again. She realised what was happening and let Lucrecia take her through Vincent's past one memory at a time. It got to a stage where the pain of the memories began to fill her with horror. Most of those were of Hojo. Tifa screamed at some moments, unable to look away, smashing her fists against an invisible shield unable to save him.

Over and over she shifted and moved through the memories until she slammed back to the present and fell to the hard stone. She grazed her palm on the jagged surface. Lifting it, she watched as the flesh slowly began to knit back together.

"Why did you show me that?"

'_You have seen the face of a true monster. Do you think Vincent the same?'_

"No! Why would you ask me…?" Tifa trailed off and closed her eyes.

"Is Sara safe?"

Instead of an answer she felt a rush of warmth and the distant sound of a child giggling echoed around the cave. Tifa felt a thread of happiness for the first time in months.

"Wait for me baby. We'll be together one day."

Tifa got to her feet and grabbed her things almost running from the cave and back towards Rocket Town. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it on the first time in months. It took a moment and then it went ballistic with a series of noises that lasted a good five minutes before ceasing. Messages, four months' worth of them.

She dialled Vincent and got a disconnection notice. Dialling Shera next she felt a rush of affection and relief when her friend answered.

"Shera?"

"TIFA?!" Shera burst into hysterical tears and began babbling something about Vincent that Tifa couldn't make sense of.

"Wait… slow down. Where is Vincent?"

"He's gone to the crater."

"Why?"

"To die."

Tifa hung up and ran.

…

Vincent had hidden in Chaos. He found it easier and less painful when the demon part of him suffocated the human emotions within. Chaos had sheltered him from the pain, but even that no longer worked and this empty existence was too much. With the knowledge that Tifa was going to take her own life he lost all hope that remained.

He had not hurried to the crater. He took his time walking the distance in thought as if he were giving himself more time to change his mind. Nothing changed. He was still a monster who had brought her into the living nightmare he had sought to escape in the past. He did not deserve her.

When he made his decision he had done only one thing. Given Reeve some of his more valuable possessions along with a great deal of gil and then said goodbye. Reeve had asked him and he had answered. Reeve knew full well that there was no stopping him and surprisingly, rather than trying to change his mind, he had embraced him and called him his brother.

If Vincent had the ability to feel past his grief he might have been swayed by that alone. All he could see was Tifa's face the last time he had looked upon it, that moment when she had walked up those stairs, the pain on her face and the way she didn't quite meet his eyes. There was no place left for him if it was not in her arms.

He reached the cavern and went through the tunnels feeling his way through the familiarity of the fragmented hollows and turns without needing to glance up even once. The crunch of glass beneath his sabaton clad foot brought him back to the present. He was in the cavern where they had set up the chamber. The evidence still littered the stone floor.

In the centre the pool of mako still lit up the room with irradiated lifestream. He couldn't think of any other way to do it. The pain of submerging himself in the pool should be enough to drag him in and under. His only hope was that once they were in it Chaos would release him and let it happen. He also mused over shooting himself, but he suspected Chaos would definitely stop that.

He sat down on the edge of the pool lost in his own agony, then let himself slip into the pure mako, closing his eyes and hoping it would be the last time.

…

Tifa had travelled the days to get to him in without sleep, begging transport when she had to and spending enormous amounts of gil the rest. She had run Reeve once she was half way and learnt that he had left not long before she had. Giving her a slight hope that even if he beat her there it would not be by much. She only hoped she had enough time.

Her lungs were burning. The run had pushed every muscle in her body to screaming point. The pain in her chest was incredible and still she pushed past it. She knew she would never have made it in the time she had without any sleep if not for Hope. The added strength had kept her moving at the weakest moments.

She slid to a stop in the cavern, glancing around with the hope this had been where Vincent would come. She did not see anything. Panicking she called out, moving deeper into the centre to use the light for guidance. It was only then she saw it, Vincent's body submerged beneath the gleaming mako.

Without thought she threw herself into the lifestream. Gasping for his body and trying to drag him to the surface. His weight pulled her under, made her swallow mouthfuls and cough it back up when she tried to gasp for air, she had almost got them to the edge when she felt the pull and she was no longer in her body, but suspended in the lifestream with Vincent standing in front of her.

There was a tree. He was sitting under it staring out over a field. His one leg bent with his arm resting on it. He hadn't seen her. She ran to him and grabbed his hand, tugging for him to move.

"Vincent get up, we can't stay here."

He looked confused. His expression said she did not belong in this picture.

"I must be dead…"

"You are not dead, but we're both going to be if you don't come back. Wake up Vincent… wake up."

Tifa froze when a little girl came running past into the flowers, her long black hair falling around her tiny shoulders. Large red eyes gleaming and giggles carrying through the area.

"Sara…" She fell to her knees. Vincent didn't seem to acknowledge Tifa was really there.

"She is as beautiful as you my love."

The little girl turned and ran at her, she looked to be around three or four, her eyes were ageless. She gasped as the child embraced her, clinging to the tiny body with a sob.

"My baby." Vincent had reached out to touch Sara's hair. His face was rapt with adoration.

"You need to wake up now mummy." She reached out and tugged on Vincent's hand the same way Tifa had done. "Wake her up daddy, she's waiting for you in the water."

Vincent shook his head. "In the water…" He looked at Tifa then, seeing her for the first time.

"Tifa… where are you?" She was watching Sara run back into the flowers.

"Northern crater… in the mako pool…" Tifa felt herself beginning to drift, Hope began to tug at her trying to send her back to her body.

It was at that moment that Vincent came to realise what was happening. He grabbed Tifa's shoulders and shook her. "Wake up!"

Tifa didn't want to wake up, they were all together at last and then it was ripped away again. She found herself on the edge of the mako pool with Vincent clinging to her wet body. The two of them coughed up lungsful of fluid that didn't belong, and then Tifa's cough turned into a scream. Her anguish broke Vincent all the more.

"WHY?!" She collapsed on to the ground, weeping for the warmth of those little arms again.

Vincent trapped her arms by her side and pulled into his tight embrace. "Because she asked me to."

Tifa stopped struggling while his words sank in. Sara had told him to wake her up. She remembered, she hadn't seemed afraid of them leaving her at all. She was perfectly safe and had all the time in the world to wait for them. Vincent placed a finger beneath her chin to gently lift her gaze to his.

"Why did you come?"

Tifa fought a sob, "To stop you…"

"Why?"

She placed both hands on either side of his face. "Because… I love you."

* * *

Is it awful I became distracted during writing this because I came up with my next VinxTif fanfic? GAH, Oh no I have become an addict!


	17. Chapter 17: Forever

Final Fantasy VII

Tifa x Vincent

Chapter 17

* * *

Vincent captured her mouth in a kiss that would pass for an insult among any other couple. It was deep and passionate, desperate and a little violent in its intensity. His hands were gripping her arms so tightly she was certain if she were a normal human he would leave bruises on her skin.

"I love you. I should have told you a million times before now. I love you beyond what words can express."

They were both shivering from the mako exposure and overwhelming emotion. Tifa clutched at the front of his cloak unable to release him. They needed a shower, clean clothes and a bed. Definitely a bed… Vincent's eyes kept dropping to her mouth; he noted the way heat flared in her eyes. She was so responsive.

"We need to get to the village and get cleaned up."

Tifa shook her head, "Too tired." Vincent scooped her up into his arms.

"I will carry you." He paused only long enough to taste her lips one more time, then began making the track through the cold towards the Icicle Inn. Tifa closed her eyes against the cold, shivering wildly. They arrived faster than she imagined possible suspecting that Vincent flew part of the way.

The Inn keeper cast them a look of open distrust, thankfully gil paved the road in all directions. Once overpaid it was easy to get a room of their own. Vincent stripped them of their cold wet clothes and turned on the hot spray of the shower. He pulled her into it with him and held her close while it pelted them with sharp droplets. They clung to each other for long minutes. Neither one released the other from the tight embrace till the shivering had died down; it was only then that Tifa shifted so she could look at his face again.

He seemed to read her mind.

"If you go, I go with you."

She touched his mouth with her fingertips, afraid he was a figment of her imagination. She dropped her fingers to his chin and brought her trembling lips to his. She drank droplets of water from his mouth, tasting the sweet promise that lay beyond, something that was purely Vincent.

"Tifa…"

She shook her head. "No. Sara… she said we had to come back. I have to believe that was for a reason." Her tears mingled with the spray of water from above. "I want to keep looking for a…a cure for you. I know it sounds hopeless, but we have time… right?"

He nodded, not brave enough to believe what she was saying.

"I won't leave you alone to spend an eternity in silence."

He closed his eyes, "You do not owe me anything Tifa. I would never ask you…" She cut him off with another kiss, desperate for the intimacy.

"I am here because I love you. It is my choice."

Vincent curled his fingers into her and bought her mouth back to his. Their shivers turned into tremors of something else.

"I love you. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you walk out wearing that dress the night of the dinner, and I have loved you every moment since."

Tifa made a pained sound, the type that comes from love long needed. He covered her mouth with his and turned the water off. Backing her out of the shower till he could reach a towel. The heat in the room had already been turned on by the innkeeper, so even though Vincent barely managed to get the water off them, before the towel lay dropped and forgotten, they were kept enveloped in warmth.

Tifa felt her legs hit the bed and everything after that was a perfect fantasy. Unlike the first time there was no delicacy in their love-making. It was desperate and hungry. He pushed her down on the thick blankets and devoured her body from head to thigh. She writhed, gasping and clawing at his shoulders till he sent her spiralling into a whirlwind of pleasure that didn't end till she screamed his name. Her nails branded crescent moons into his skin. Pulling him, urging him over her, and when her hands slid down his body she revelled in the shuddering of his flesh and the power she held over him in this. She was awed by how beautiful he was. She told him. Murmuring to him every thought she had ever had and never told him. He told her in turn every one of his own, then he entered her and speech became a thing of the past.

Her fingers laced with his in an effort to ground them both to the mattress. It built, pierced and drove through them both, detonating in small explosions that grew into a final pinnacle. Tifa cried out his name and Vincent stole the sounds from her mouth by covering it with his own and letting them both plummet into the inevitable ecstasy.

They lay wrapped in eachother silently unable to acknowledge what they may have just done. Neither of them seemed willing to mention it. Vincent turned her head towards him and kissed her gently.

"You can still change your mind."

Tifa shook her head slowly. "And miss out on an eternity of that? Not a chance." Her words would have been humorous if the intensity with which they were looking at one another had not been so thick with sincerity.

Vincent sighed. "We need to contact the others. They will be worried."

Tifa nodded. Shifting slightly and inadvertently brushing her thigh over his. He tensed, inhaling sharply. She smiled. "Yes… but a little later I think."

Vincent was about to ask her why when she straddled him crushed her mouth to his. He was not going to argue.

…

Instead of calling they decided to just go and see everyone. They all needed to talk about a great many things, and Vincent's suspicions that Shera and Cid had called everyone to gather there had been correct. When Tifa and Vincent were suddenly standing in the doorway looking at the group convened in the kitchen they all seemed to freeze.

Shera jumped to her feet first and threw her arms around Tifa's neck. "I was so worried." Tifa hugged her back carefully. It was that moment, looking at the group of friends around her that she loved that she realised something else. She didn't fit with them anymore. She looked at Vincent and saw he understood what she was thinking, and she understood him in a way that explanations never could.

They sat down and Tifa did her best to explain to them all what she was and what she had chosen. She omitted to them that they had seen Sara in the lifestream and that it had been Sara that sent them both back. It was too personal to share.

"Will you stay?" Shera was fidgeting anxiously.

Tifa had to be honest, "No. I will come back often though. Vincent and I will always be contactable if you need us." Shera could only nod. Tifa saw Cloud slip out one of the doors and she excused herself to follow him. He leant against the fence circling the house and she joined him.

"I'm glad you are ok."

Tifa smiled. Cloud watched her and noted how pale her skin was now, and how her eyes were redder than he remembered. Everything about her seemed more vibrant and alive. He wondered if that was Hope or Vincent's doing.

"I am sorry for everything Tifa. I should never have walked away from you the times I did, I shouldn't have kissed you either." He glanced down, ashamed at his own behaviour.

"It is not me you need to apologise to."

He nodded, "I know. That's why I have decided to go with Barrett. I'm going to work with WRO between here and the Corel. That way I can be there for Denzel when he needs me."

"I am sure he will like that."

"I… I'm sorry for getting involved with Vincent as well. It was none of my business. I guess I just always thought you would be there for me Tif'. Like we always planned you know."

"That might have been possible if Aeris had never come along. But we both know that when she died everything changed."

He swallowed. Tifa could see the remnants of pain in his face. She touched his arm. "She's still with you, and when you're ready she will be with you again." Tifa stood up and began moving towards the house.

"Does it help?" She paused and thought about it for a moment.

"It does. But having family helps more. You are not alone Cloud. You never were."

He watched her with sadness in his eyes. "I lost a lot didn't I?"

She smiled gently but didn't answer. There was no point speculating over what could have been now. She walked into the house and the moment she saw Vincent's eyes looking toward her she was home. Her fingers slid into his. The pair of them seemed to sense it was time to go at the same time. Tifa went to Denzel and hugged him to her tightly. He buried his face in her hair.

"I love you, mum." The whole room froze in shock. Tifa looked at Vincent over her shoulder and he nodded knowing what she was thinking. She lowered her head and whispered just for him.

"I love you too baby." A part of her broke thinking of Sara. "I am going to be back as often as I can. Every couple of days at the least, just for you."

"Promise?" He lifted his head to look at her.

"I promise, and if anything changes I will call. You have my number right?" Denzel nodded.

Tifa walked outside with her hand laced in the hand of her lover. When they reached the gate and turned back, the others were all at the door. Vincent spoke loud enough for only her to hear.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Yes. I think I know why Sara sent us back." Denzel was hovering uncertainly, he seemed afraid of them leaving. Tifa gestured to him and he ran to hug her again.

Vincent smiled, "Let's take him with us."

Tifa blinked, "Can we do that?"

"Tifa… we can do anything we want."

She giggled a little hysterically. He was right. They were completely free to go wherever they pleased.

"Want to come with us for a while?" Denzel nodded emphatically and clung to Tifa's shoulders. She waved at the others near the door who looked a little confused at first but acceptant. Denzel waved too, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

* * *

The end. Yep this looks like a good place to stop. Thanks everyone for your support it has been TONS of fun writing this and would you believe I already have an idea for another fanfic so undoubtedly another one will pop up shortly. I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfic EVAR! It sure was super fun to write! ^^


End file.
